On m'avait dit
by CamGinny
Summary: On m'avait dit que c'était fini... On m'avait dit que j'avais assez souffert... On m'avait dit que j'avais assez perdu... On m'avait dit que je pourrai être heureux... Et bien tout ça c'est des conneries, et ceux qui l'on dit sont des putains d'idéalistes... Post tome 7: tout est pris en compte 12 ans on passé. Harry doit faire face à de nouvelles épreuves.
1. Prologue: A ma fille

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Je rajoute aujourd'hui ce prologue à mon histoire, je sais qu'il arrive après les deux premiers chapitres et je m'en excuse. Mais il avait besoin d'être peaufiner._

 _Bonne lecture à vous!_

 _HPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

A ma fille, Lily Luna Potter.

Ma Petite Lily !

Aujourd'hui tu as onze ans, onze c'est un âge important quand on est une sorcière. Dans deux mois déjà tu partiras à Poudlard laissant ton pauvre vieux père ! C'est dur, Lily, de te laisser partir, Albus entre déjà en quatrième année et James, lui, vient d'avoir ses aspics et s'en va vers d'autres horizons, accomplir ses rêves en devenant médicomage et Teddy est bien trop occupé avec sa femme enceinte pour penser à son pauvre parrain ! Et toi Lily, ma fille, tu vas quitter l'enfance et commencer ta vie de sorcière. Ton oncle Ron dirait que l'âge me rend gâteux et il aurait surement raison ! Heureusement tu ne seras pas seule, Hugo sera là, et je sais que c'est important pour toi.

Tu verras, Poudlard est un endroit magique. Tu connais mon histoire, je te l'ai raconté, et tu sais à quelle point cette école fut pour moi une maison, ma première maison. C'est aujourd'hui ton tour ma fille, une nouvelle Potter va renflouer les rangs de l'école, pour le plus grand malheur du professeur McGonagall ! Chacun à notre façon, nous avons laissé une trace dans cette école, mon père en étant maraudeur, ma mère par son intelligence, moi, bien contre mon gré en étant célèbre, ta mère en prenant les rênes de l'AD, James en brillant au quidditch et Albus en créant plus d'ennui que son père et son grand-père réunis. Cette année Lily, c'est toi qui va venir compléter la lignée Potter. Une chose est sûre, tu feras de grandes choses ma fille, j'en suis persuadé, nous en sommes tous persuadé.

Mais avant de partir, je tenais à te raconter une dernière histoire. Je te vois d'ici me regarder en secouant la tête désespérée tout en me rappelant que tu n'es plus une petite fille et que tu n'as plus besoin d'histoire pour t'endormir le soir. Je ne peux qu'effectivement constater que cette époque est bien révolue…Mais cette histoire Lily c'est celle que tu attends depuis quelques années.

Ton enfance n'as pas toujours été rose Lily, loin de là. J'en suis conscient et j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux pour te rendre heureuse. J'ai fait des erreurs, mais quand je vois la grande fille que tu es devenu je ne peux qu'être fier. Tu as souffert Lily, comme tes frères, mais eux étaient plus grand quand c'est arrivé et ont eu plus de temps à accepter je suppose. Je te voyais parfois le soir dans ton lit, tenter de cacher tes larmes quand je venais te dire bonsoir, peut-être cela t'arrive-t-il encore. Alors moi pour te consoler je faisais la seule chose qui était en mon pouvoir. Je te racontais. Oui je te racontais, tout ce que je pouvais, tous les souvenirs, tous les détails. Et toi Lily tu chérissais ces histoires, c'était ton trésor, notre secret.

Mais il y a une histoire, Lily, que je ne t'ai jamais racontée. Cette histoire, c'est celle de cette fameuse année, l'année de ta naissance, l'année où tout a basculé. Tu vois, on m'avait dit après la guerre que je méritais d'être heureux, on m'avait dit que j'avais assez souffert, on m'avait dit que j'avais assez perdu, pourtant j'ai perdu encore beaucoup cette année-là. Alors écoute ma fille, ouvre bien tes oreilles, voici le récit de cette année-là…


	2. Quotidien

_Mon Blabla:_

 _Bonjour à tous!_

 _Je commence à poster cette histoire qui sera un long projet de plus de 20 chapitre, une dizaine sont actuellement écrits, je pense poster toutes les semaines_

 _c'est un premier jet et pardonnez moi si des fautes d'orthographe sont présentes tout cela sera bientot vérifié._

 _Cette fic prend en compte tous les tomes d'Harry Potter et un certain nombre d'éléments de l'épilogue. je vais tenter de respecter le caractère des personnages du canon et de les faire évoluer sans tomber dans la caricature du héros._

 _Les 4 premiers chapitres de la fic peuvent sembler heureux, les problèmes principaux arrivent dans le cinquième._

 _Voilà je pense avoir tout dit!_

 _Bonne lecture_

Chapitre 1 :

Un doux rayon de soleil traversa la fenêtre en ce matin de juin et caressa la joue d'une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années paisiblement endormie. Malgré une sérénité apparente, ses traits tirés et ces cernes montraient une fatigue ou une inquiétude qui lui allait bien peu au teint. Elle devait pourtant être belle. Ses longs cheveux d'une couleur peu commune étaient éparpillés pêle-mêle sur l'oreiller, de longs cils ornaient ses yeux. Une de ses mains était posée sur son ventre d'un geste protecteur. En effet, l'arrondi de celui-ci, bien prononcé, témoignait d'une grossesse avancée. Ceci expliquait peut être sa fatigue. En tout cas chacun se serait accordé à dire que s'eut été un crime de la réveiller. Pourtant comme chacun sait, on a rarement ce qu'on souhaite, et ce matin-là n'échappa pas à la règle ! Une voix douce et mélodieuse vint troubler cette tranquillité :

« MAMAN !, MAMAN ! »

La jeune femme eut un léger sursaut, ouvrit un œil et grommela :

« Chéri… t'y vas ?

Seulement le « Chéri » en question ne daigna pas répondre, et après s'être réveillée, la jeune maman se rappela que son mari n'était pas présent puisqu'il était en mission, et ce depuis plus de deux semaines ! Elle se leva donc avec l'élégance d'une baleine « selon ses propres termes » et se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils ainé. Elle entra et sourit en voyant son petit âgé de 7 ans, ses yeux d'un vert éclatant et ses cheveux roux ébouriffé la regardant :

-Oui James, qu'y a-t-il mon grand ?

-Elle va venir aujourd'hui ma petite sœur ? Parce que si oui faut pas le dire à Al tu sais !

Ginny s'assit sur le bord du lit et regarda son fils :

-Oh non elle ne va pas arrivée aujourd'hui mon cœur, mais d'ici quelques jours normalement, elle ne peut arriver si Papa n'est pas ! –ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle espérait-. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi ne faut-il pas le dire à Albus ?

Le petit rouquin lui fit signe de se pencher et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Parce que moi je suis l'ainé et que je veux prendre tout seul soin de ma petite sœur !

Ginny le regarda attendrie :

-Tu feras un merveilleux grand frère James, mais Albus aussi à le droit de la protéger, il vaut mieux se partager la tâche, ce n'est pas facile une petite sœur, surtout si elle nous ressemble, finit-elle en riant. Bon tu viens mon grand, allons réveiller Albus et prendre le petit déjeuner. Après il faudra que tu ailles à l'école.

Elle fit mine de se lever mais un coup de son bébé la fit stopper son geste, elle n'y allait pas de main morte ! Elle vit alors son fils la regarder inquiet :

-Ca va maman ? C'est le bébé qui te fait mal ? Papa il m'a dit que il fallait que tu te reposes, tu veux que je t'aide hein maman, je peux t'aider !

-Ne t'en fait pas c'est juste ta petite sœur qui s'amuse à tourmenter sa mère, elle fait ça souvent !

La mère et le fils se levèrent non sans que James, attention ne prenne la main de se mère pour l'aider, ce qui vu la corpulence de cette dernière ne servit pas à grand-chose ! Ils allèrent dans la chambre voisine où dormait comme un bienheureux un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs, un pouce dans sa bouche et un doudou à la main, Albus. Sans aucune délicatesse son grand frère entra dans la pièce en claironnant : « Debout Al ! Il est l'heure de se réveiller !

Un grognement lui répondit et le petit ouvrit difficilement un œil, puis l'autre. Il jaugea son frère de ses yeux aussi azur que ceux de Ginny et ne jugeant pas la situation digne de son intérêt referma les yeux.

Ginny sourit, son fils de 3 ans était aussi dur à réveiller que son père. Elle s'avança et lui murmura des mots doux qui réussirent à réveiller son fils bien mieux que 10 cris de James. Le petit prit la main de sa mère et les 3 Potter descendirent l'escalier du Square Grimaurd pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

Le petit déjeuner se passa rapidement, Ginny écoutant les babillages de ses enfants, jusqu'au moment où Albus lui posa LA question qui lui serrait à chaque fois le cœur :

-Maman ? L'arrive quand Papa, dit le petit, un sourire ou lèvre, et barbouillé de confiture.

Sa mère soupira, et répondit comme chaque matin depuis 2 semaines :

-Bientôt chéri, bientôt.

Le repas fini, elle envoya Kreatur habiller ses fils, enceinte de 8 mois, elle ne pouvait plus se baisser et courir après ses deux garnements. Apres s'être elle-même préparer, elle s'assit au salon en attendant ses enfants, tout en pensant à son mari. Harry était aurore, et était actuellement en mission. Cela ne la dérangeait pas d'habitude, elle était habituée depuis 9 ans qu'il avait son diplôme. Il partait souvent pour des durées indéterminées dans des lieux qu'elle ignorait, et plus depuis 1 an et demi qu'il avait été promu chef d'équipe. En effet le service des aurore comptait une dizaine d'équipes de partenaires, et chacune avait un chef qui faisait le lien entre eux et le chef principal des aurores et qui attribuait les rôles à ses coéquipiers. Harry dirigeait une équipe de 4 aurores, Peter Greld, John Trield, Maeva Johnwight et son frère Ron Wealey aurore diplômé depuis un an.

Ginny avait appris à vivre avec le métier de son mari, et malgré une légère inquiétude quand il était absent, elle ne s'empêchait pas de vivre. Mais là Harry avait choisi le mauvais moment ! Ah vraiment elle lui en voulait, bien sûr il n'était pas responsable et ne pouvait choisir quand tombaient les problèmes ! Mais elle était enceinte, de huit mois, avait 2 enfants sur les bras de 7 et 3 ans, et les hormones de la grossesse la rendait plus inquiète. Alors oui Ginny Potter en voulait à son mari, elle était fatiguée. Son inquiétude majeure venait du fait qu'elle avait peur d'accoucher sans lui, c'était impossible, elle ne s'en sentirait pas capable. Il lui avait promis qu'il reviendrait avant et elle l'avait cru tant son regard émeraude était sincère, mais après tout qu'en savait-il !

Des pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier, la jeune femme soupira et relégua ses idées de vengeance envers son mari dans un coin de sa tête et sourit à James et Albus. Ils étaient beaux ses fils, James avait un sens du devoir sans borne et comptait comme son père protéger la terre entière (Ah les Potter et leur complexe du héros…) il était un petit garçon sérieux qui aimait lire et taquiner son frère, quand à Albus sa malice n'avait d'égal que sa capacité à bouder !

La petite famille sortit de la maison et Ginny transplana devant l'école primaire pour jeunes sorciers où James était en CP. Ne travaillant pas à cause de sa grossesse avancée, elle se rendit ensuite chez sa belle-sœur Hermione, celle-ci actuellement en congés.

Hermione et Ron habitaient une charmante petite maison ancienne dans un village proche de Londres. Une fois arrivée près de celle-ci Ginny frappa à la porte. Après quelques instants la porte s'ouvrit sur une petite fille aux cheveux roux broussailleux, haute comme 3 pommes :

-Bonzour Tante Dzinny, Bonzour Al ! Ma maman est en train de prendre sa douche mais vous poudrez entrer- leur dit-elle avec une petit moue sérieuse du haut de ses 3 ans.

Ginny éclata de rire : Merci me chérie, tu fais ça très bien.

Ils entrèrent dans le salon et les deux petits partirent jouer dans un coin de la pièce. Ginny se prépara une tasse de thé dans la cuisine de son amie et s'installa dans le canapé observant Albus se faire mener par le bout du nez par sa cousine. Cette petite avait un sacré caractère.

-Ah c'est toi Ginny ! Je m'en doutais, comment vas-tu ma belle, et comment vas le petit bout de chou ?

-Coucou Herm' ! Je suis fatiguée ! Et toi ? Contente de profiter de ton congé ?

-Oh oui, mais j'aimerai que Ron soit là- dit-elle

-Oh moi aussi, je peux te jurer que quand Harry rentrera il aura intérêt à se planquer s'il ne veut pas gouter à mon chauve furie ! Une femme enceinte est imprévisible… siffla-telle

Hermione la regarda amusée.

-Oh je n'en doute pas, mais toi comme moi savons que tu ne lui en voudras pas longtemps…

-Pfff …. Je déteste quand tu as raison, soupira la rousse

-Je sais ! Mais ne t'en fait pas Harry tient trop à sa famille pour rater quelque chose d'aussi important que la naissance de sa fille, qu'il soit en Antarctique ou en Afrique il sentira quand il doit revenir crois-moi !

-Il a plutôt intérêt… mais dis-moi comment sais-tu que c'est une fille, on l'a jamais dit à personne !

-Je sais tout je te rappelle, lui dit sa belle-sœur avec un sourire.

-Mmmmh, non vraiment comment sais-tu ça ? , demanda Ginny soupçonneuse.

-Oh il suffit de trouver un informateur, de l'amadouer, ce qui n'est pas difficile quand on le connait bien, et de lui faire cracher le morceau !

-Non, ce n'est quand même pas Harry qui te l'a dit !? Ah le traitre ! C'est deux chauve furie plutôt qu'une qui vont lui faire comprendre ma façon de penser.

Voyant la fureur de son amie Hermione explosa de rire.

-Mais non, enfin Gin' je sais que ton mari ne trahirait jamais ta confiance, c'est plutôt Ron qui a réussi à faire parler son petit filleul. Et ce fut simple, un gâteau au chocolat a suffi !

-Quoi ! James ?! Ahlala si même mes enfants me trahissent… je suis une femme seule, mère de presque 3 enfants abandonnée par son mari, avec un fils ingrat et la circonférence d'une baleine,…dit-elle d'un ton fataliste

-Tu ne tombe pas un peu dans le mélodramatique dis-moi ?- demanda Hermione les sourcils levés- d'habitude tes grossesse te rendent joyeuse (voire un peu trop !) mais là c'est la déprime !

-Oh je sais ça m'énerve, c'est parce qu'Harry n'est pas la ! J'ai faim tout le temps, une irrépressible envie de câlin que seuls mes enfants peuvent satisfaire, et j'ai ces saletés de sautes d'humeur ! Ah si Harry veut d'autres enfants qu'il aille voir ailleurs, moi j'ai donné assez ! Car Mossieur veut une grand famille pour combler son vide affectif mais ce n'est pas lui qui les porte ces monstres !

-Ah vraiment, tu voudrais qu'Harry, l'homme que tu aimes depuis tes 8 ans aille voir ailleurs ? Mais qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à Ginny Potter! –se penchant vers le ventre de celle-ci elle continua- Ah ma petite je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait mais ta mère est irrémédiablement devenue folle, ça c'est une certitude…

Ginny fit une moue boudeuse qui ne trompa pas son amie.

-Oh allez Ginny, je sais ce que c'est d'être enceinte, moi aussi j'ai connu ça ! Et comme Ron n'est pas là pour se moquer de toi et te mettre sur les nerfs avec son manque de tact, il est juste que quelqu'un prenne la relève et je suis la mieux placée pour le remplacer !

Ginny lui tira la langue, ce qui elle le savait était totalement puérile. Et après quelques supplications d'Hermione elle arrêta de bouder.

-En fait Ginny, tu es déjà marraine n'est-ce pas ?-demanda tout à coup Hermione.

-Euh oui … tu sais en étant la seule fille de la famille et ayant 6 frères j'ai eu beaucoup de demandes mais je n'ai bien sûr pas tout accepté ! Je suis la marraine de Dominique, Bill a toujours été un frère que j'apprécie énormément et de Lysander, ça c'est parce que je ne peux rien refuser à Luna et que de toute façon elle était déjà dans la lune quand je lui ai répondu ! Mais pourquoi cette question ?

-Oh comme ça, je me demandais l'autre jour…

-Mmmh!

-Moi je suis la marraine d'Al mais c'est tout. Ça te dérangerait toi d'avoir un autre filleul ? 3 c'est beaucoup non ?

-Oh je ne sais pas, c'est une drôle de question, j'imagine que ça dépend de la personne qui me demande… mais attend Hermione ! Pourquoi ces questions ?

Ginny se tourna vers son amie qui lui fit un pâle sourire, elle l'observa minutieusement et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur au fur et à mesure que les hypothèses se formaient dans son cerveau.

-Hermione, attends, arrête-moi si je me trompe mais est-tu en train de me demander si j'accepte d'être marraine par ce que tu es … enceinte ?

Le sourire d'Hermione s'agrandit.

-Oui Ginny, je suis enceinte !

-OUAHOU Herm' c'est merveilleux !

Et Ginny entreprit de se lever pour effectuer une petite danse de la joie jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle qu'elle aussi était enceinte et bien incapable de faire ce genre de chose.

-Hey Calme-toi Gin' ! –rigola sa belle-sœur.

-Non mais vraiment j'en reviens pas, c'est… wahou, ça me laisse sans voix !

-Je vois ça !

-Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu ? T'es enceinte de combien de semaine ? Ron est au courant ?

-Oh doucement, tempéra Hermione, une question à la fois ! En fait je ne la sais que depuis une semaine, et comme il n'est pas là, non Ron ne le sait pas, et ça fait déjà 3mois.

\- C'est vraiment génial Hermione, Ron va être ravi et Rose va être grande sœur ! Je la vois d'ici penchée au-dessus du berceau, l'histoire de Poudlard à la main en train d'expliquer au bébé que non 'on ne transplane pas dans l'enceinte Poudlard' !

Hermione rit à cette image. C'était vrai que sa fille avait cette petite suffisance 'hermionesque' comme disait Ron malgré un tempérament qu'elle tenait sans conteste des Weasley.

-En fait Ginny, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question-fit Hermione

-Quelle question ?-demanda la rousse surprise

-et bien accepte-tu d'être marraine ?

-Oh bien sûr que oui ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que peut donner un nouveau mélange d'Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, ça risque encore une fois d'être explosif !

-Merci Ginny, je sais que tu feras une merveilleuse marraine.

-c'est moi qui suis ravie Hermione ! Tu es une amie très cher et j'adore Ron aussi idiot soit-il, même si je ne lui dirais jamais ! Question de fierté !

-Ah vous les Weasley vous êtes quand même spéciaux, on pourrait écrire un livre sur votre fonctionnement, je pourrais demander à Harry de m'aider, je suis sûre qu'il serait tout à fait d'accord !

-Idiote, marmonna Ginny en donnant une tape sur la tête de la jeune femme.

-Aïe !-rigola Hermione

S'en suivit une discussion animée sur leurs futurs enfants pendant qu'Albus et Rose jouaient à toute sorte de jeux à l'autre bout de la pièce.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Dans un tout autre endroit, dans les tréfonds de l'écosse, l'ambiance était tout autre. En cet après-midi de fin juin, la forêt de Dean resplendissait de fleur et d'arbres. Des animaux se baladaient, par ci un cerf, par là un lapin. Tout à coup au milieu d'une clairière, 5 personnes apparurent venant troubler la tranquillité de la nature. Deux hommes en portaient un troisième qui semblait blessé. Les deux porteurs le posèrent délicatement par terre et s'affairèrent autour de lui. Pendant ce temps la seule femme du groupe se mit à décrire un large cercle autour de leur équipe tout en marmonnant des formules étranges une baguette à la main. Le dernier homme, installait quant à lui un campement. D'un sac ridiculement petit il sortit une tente, qu'il monta d'un coup de baguette. Une fois cela fait il s'avança vers ses 3 coéquipiers :

-Comment va John ?- demanda-t-il

-Un peu sonné, jambe cassé, mais rien de grave, il se remettra vite- répondit d'un ton bourru un homme petit aux cheveux blond et aux yeux brun qui répondait au nom de Peter.

-Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Rentrez le donc à l'intérieur, répondit l'homme qui n'était autre qu'Harry Potter, leur chef d'équipe.

Peter et Ron Weasley, l'autre porteur acquiescèrent et se saisirent de John. Harry se dirigea vers Maeva qui s'acharnait toujours à lancer des repousse-moldus et autres sorts de protection. Il s'arrêta à quelque mètre d'elle et l'observa, la jeune femme de 22 ans était le plus jeune et la plus inexpérimentée du groupe mais avait su s'intégrer par sa logique implacable. Mais Maeva semblait pour le moment particulièrement énervée et semblait mettre toute sa hargne dans ses sorts.

-Mev' ce n'est pas de ta faute- dit alors Harry

Sans se retourner, l'aurore répondit :

-Si Harry, si je n'avais pas voulu sauver ce petit, John n'aurait pas eu à briser sa couverture pour me sauver et il ne serait pas blessé !

-Tu sais Mev' tout le monde fait des erreurs. Tu n'es pas la première et tu ne seras pas la dernière. Tu as peu d'expérience sur le terrain et John aurait fini par briser sa couverture à un moment où un autre.

La jeune femme se retourna alors vers son chef, et dit :

-Harry, j'ai fait foirer la mission et toi tu me réconfortes ? Pourquoi ne m'engueule tu pas ? Je le mérite non !?

-Tu veux que je t'engueule Maeva ? Mais je ne peux rien te reprocher… Tu as voulu sauver un gosse, un gosse de 4 ans qui allait se faire massacrer à coup de Doloris par des détraqués, et tu veux que je t'engueule !- Harry avait haussé la voix- Sache Johnwright que des ordre sont fait pour être bafoués, et si jamais dans une situation similaire tu ne sauves pas ce que tu peux sauver je t'en voudrai. Tu as suivi ton instinct, tu as pris pour la première fois une décision de ton plein gré, qui n'a pas fait de dégâts et qui était la bonne ! Sois en fière ! Soit, John a été blessé mais il va bien alors ne culpabilise pas. Je sais que tu te repasse la scène des milliers de fois pour voir ce que tu aurais pu faire de différent mais cela ne sert à rien Maeva. –Finit Harry, puis s'approchant pour poser une main sur l'épaule de sa coéquipière il lui murmura- tu as fait quelque chose de bien aujourd'hui Maeva.

La jeune femme qui avait baissé la tête, la releva en entendant les paroles de son chef, celui-ci vit que des larmes avaient coulé le long de ses joues.

-Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

-Bien sûr que oui. La vie d'un enfant ça n'a pas de prix ! John le sait et c'est pour cela qu'il t'a aidé en toute connaissance de cause. Alors maintenant sèche ces larmes et troque les contre le sourire qui t'es habituel. La tristesse ne te va pas au teint !

Maeva fit un petit rire nerveux à la remarque de son chef. Et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la tente où les 3 autres étaient réunis. Une fois à l'intérieur pour le grand plaisir d'Harry Maeva lança comme chaque jour à la cantonade :

-Bon qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? J'ai faim moi.

Ron et Peter se tournèrent ver elle :

-Moi qui pensais que Ron était un champion hors catégorie question bouffe, je commence à croire depuis 2 semaines qu'il faut que je revois mon jugement ! Rit Peter

-Alors miss, surenchérit Ron- On essaye de me concurrencer ? C'est une cause perdue pour toi ! De plus sache que quelqu'un a déjà réussi à m'égaler voire à me surpasser sur ce terrain et c'est pourtant chose difficile !

-Ah oui et qui ça ? Qui est l'affreux glouton que je dois battre ?

-Ma fille, Rose, qui a 3 ans- dit Ron très sérieusement.

-Je confirme, dit Harry. Ne vous aventurez jamais sur le chemin de traverse avec cette furie rousse car en plus d'être gourmande elle est, contrairement à son père, intelligente, et sait s'en servir pour me convaincre d'acheter toutes sortes de chose !

Toute l'équipe éclata de rire pendant qu'Harry entamait une retraite stratégique face à son meilleur ami qui s'avançait menaçant vers lui. Gryffondor ou pas, il vaut mieux parfois être lâche !

S'en suivit une course poursuite à travers la tente. Entre fous rires et plaisanteries, l'équipe décompressait de sa dure journée.

Seulement après ces moments de camaraderie, et un diner bien mérité, Harry ramena tout le monde à la réalité :

-Bon, puisque John n'a pas encore repris conscience nous allons procéder au compte rendu de la journée et prendre des décisions pour la suite de cette mission.

Les 3 coéquipiers regardèrent leur chef et prirent un air sérieux.

-Tout d'abord j'aimerais que chacun me détaille ce qu'il a fait : Peter sous couverture, moi qui étais de corvée de paperasse et Ron et Maeva vous nous raconterez comment par merlin vous avez pu finir là ! Donc Peter tu commences.

L'homme prit une inspiration et se lança dans son récit.

-Comme vous le savez, il y a de cela 7 jours après une semaine de repérage, John et moi avons pris la place de deux des fidèles de ce groupe. Nous avions étudié sous ta cape d'invisibilité chaque trait de caractère, chaque mimique et chaque rôle des deux hommes dont nous avons pris la place. C'est donc sous les traits de Zacharias Smith pour moi et de Théodore Nott pour John que nous avons infiltré la planque samedi dernier. Jamais auparavant nous n'y étions entrés et nous nous sommes fondu dans la masse de quelques personnes. Nous faisions ce que les autres nous demandaient. Plusieurs jours passèrent et nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion de voir le 'maitre des lieux'. Ce n'est que mercredi qu'un homme, un moldu pour notre plus grand étonnement vint nous trouver et nous informa que le boss demandait à nous voire tous les deux. Nous le suivîmes donc pour arriver devant une porte où il nous laissa seuls. Nous frappâmes puis une voix nous l'ayant permis nous sommes entrés. A l'intérieur se trouvait 3 personnes : Evan Rosier, mangemort qui n'a jamais été retrouvé, Narcissa Malefoy et le 'maitre' qui n'était autre qu'un moldu. Nous avons donc compris que ce groupe était bien plus important que ce que nous supposions et bien différent. Il nous a informé des succès des missions d'intimidation qui avaient été menées contre quelques sorciers et nous a chargé d'une mission : celle de garder un prisonnier qui arriverait demain. Il ne nous en dit pas plus et nous renvoya. Le lendemain le prisonnier nous fut présenté, et celui n'était autre qu'un moldu, se nommant Dudley ainsi que son fils de 4 ans appelé Liam.

-DUDLEY tu dis ?-sursauta Harry

-Euh oui pourquoi ?

-Comment était cette homme ?- insista-t-il

-Plutôt corpulent, un peu idiot mais aimant beaucoup son fils…

Harry réfléchit. Cela se pouvait-il qu'il s'agisse de son cousin ? Et dans ce cas pourquoi serait-il fait prisonnier par ce groupe de sorcier ? C'était étrange… Il échangea un regard avec Ron qui semblait avoir suivi le même raisonnement que lui mais n'insista pas.

-Continue Peter s'il te plait.

\- Nous avions donc pour tâche de surveiller cet homme mais nous ne devions ni lui adresser la parole ni le blesser, ce ne fut pas tâche difficile car ni le père, ni le fils ne firent de tentatives d'évasion. En parallèle nous tentions de continuer d'informer l'un de vous de certaines attaques, pas de toutes pour éviter les soupçons. D'ailleurs vraiment utiles ces oreilles à rallonge, Ron ! Puis ce matin on nous demanda d'amener les deux prisonniers chez le maitre. Nous les avons donc escortés. Le maitre a commencé à les questionner sur toi Harry !

-Vraiment sur moi ?-il s'agissait donc bien de Dudley Dursley ! Mais quel informations espéraient-ils tirer de lu, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs années !-

-Oui sur toi, seulement Dudley ne savait que répondre aux questions, le maitre commençait à s'énerver quand 2 hommes encadrant Ron et Maeva sont entrés. Le maitre à dit que cela leur servirait de leçon que de voir comment se passait un interrogatoire en règle avant que leur tour ne vienne. Il a donc demandé à Rosier de menacer le petit Liam et de lui lancer un Doloris à chaque mauvaise réponse de son père. Le pauvre toujours aussi ignorant ne savait que répondre, et alors que Rosier pointait sa baguette sur Liam, Maeva s'est interposée. John a brisé sa couverture pour la protéger. Tu es arrivé suite à l'avertissement par Gallion de Ron et la suite tu la connais, il y a eu une bataille, les prisonniers ont disparus ainsi que Rosier et nous sommes ici.

-Ok merci Peter ! Au regard de ses éléments et des recherches que nous avons faits chacun notre tour cette dernière semaine voilà ce qu'on peut en tirer : Un groupe de personnes comportant sorcier et moldu a été créé et terrorise certains sorciers, en particulier des sorciers œuvrant pour la modernité ou le changement des mœurs de la société sorcière. Ce groupe possède une certaine hiérarchie. A leur tête, un moldu ayant pour bras droit Narcissa Malefoy et Evan Rosier. Tous sont contre l'invasion du monde moldu par les sorciers qui de nos jours s'y rendant plus en plus souvent ne serait-ce qu'en vacances. Les adhérents sorciers car ils les pensent inférieurs à eux et ceux qui sont moldu (qui sont pour la plupart d'après mes recherches des personnes ayant dans leur famille des nés-moldus, ce qui expliquent leur connaissance de la magie) car ils ont peur que les sorciers ne cherchent à exercer un pouvoir sur eux. Leurs actions consistent en des micro-attaques envers les familles de sorciers dont les mœurs sont selon eux indignes, 14 ont été répertoriées à ce jour. Ils veulent de plus des informations sur moi, et ont fait prisonnier mon cousin et son fils. Pourquoi ils en veulent après moi je ne sais pas. Et vous, continua Harry en désignant Ron et Maeva comment vous êtes-vous fait prendre ?

Les deux concernés racontèrent l'attaque dont les avaient informé John et qu'ils avaient tenté d'empêcher mais qui s'avéra être un piège. C'était pour eux une mauvaise nouvelle, on savait qu'ils avaient un informateur. Il valait donc mieux que les couvertures aient été dévoilées car cette histoire aurait pu mal finir.

-Et que fait-on maintenant ? demanda Ron

Un débat sur la suite de la mission fut lancé, certains voulaient attaquer le groupe dans son ensemble, d'autres voulaient attaquer en son cœur pour démanteler les bases de l'organisation. D'autres étaient d'avis qu'ils étaient trop peu pour ce genre d'attaque. Il fut donc décidé après deux heures de débat qu'une méticuleuse surveillance serait organisé pendant les deux jours qui suivraient afin d'en découvrir le maximum sur cette mystérieuse organisation, chaque détail concernant leurs protections. Ils rentreraient ensuite au ministère et organiserait avec toute la brigade une stratégie pour démanteler le groupe en laissant le moins de personnes s'échapper. Ce n'est qu'à minuit qu'épuisés ils finirent de mettre en place un plan de surveillance.

Tous éreintés ils allèrent se coucher. Harry, lui, sortit prendre l'air et pensa à son cousin, sa seule famille avant Ginny. Qu'était-il devenu ? Il devait être marié puisqu'il avait un fils. Avait-il d'autres enfants ? Il sentait naitre en lui une curiosité qu'il pensait ne jamais éprouver vis-à-vis de son cousin. C'était tout de même la seule famille qui lui restait… Il espérait tout de même que le petit Liam ne souffrirait pas trop et se promit de tout faire pour que son cousin soit libéré et espérait que le 'maitre', déstabilisé d'avoir été infiltré, ne se préoccupe pas trop de son cousin dans les prochains jours ce qui semblait probable. Puis il se mit à penser à sa famille actuelle, Ginny, James, Albus, son bébé à venir et tous les Weasley. Ils lui manquaient tous.

Il sentit alors une présence à ses cotés et se retourna pour voir Ron :

-Ca va vieux ?- lui demanda son rouquin d'ami

-Oui oui ça va ! Je pensais à mon cousin, il faut qu'on le libère quand on attaquera.

-Oui c'est sûr, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je pense que ce connard de moldu sera bien trop occupé à chercher vengeance pour s'occuper de lui ces prochains jours !

-Oui c'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi.

Les deux amis se turent. Le silence n'était pas gênant, ils étaient bien là tous les deux, ils se comprenaient sans avoir besoin de s'expliquer. Puis tout à coup Ron dit :

-Hermione et Rose me manquent.

Son ami le regarda et soupira :

-A moi aussi Ron à moi aussi, mais nous allons les revoir bientôt, plus que deux jours…

-Oui, deux jours…

-J'espère que Ginny va bien et qu'elle n'a pas accouché… je m'en voudrais toute ma vie.

-Mais non le chef t'aurait prévenu pour quelque chose d'aussi important tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'espère…-fit-il nostalgique.

-En tout cas si elle a accouché, et ben mon vieux je n'aimerais pas être à ta place quand elle te reverra, tu vas te prendre un de ces chauves furie en pleine tronche … Ce ne sera pas beau à voir !- Rit son beau frère

-le pire c'est qu'elle en est tout à fait capable !, soupira Harry avant de rire également.

Si Ron manquait de confiance en lui, on ne saurait lui ôter cette qualité indéniable qu'il avait de détendre l'atmosphère. Les deux compères rentrèrent se coucher et leurs rêves furent particulièrement doux ce soir-là.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPH

 _Fin et suite au prochain épisode!_

 _Voilà j'espère que vous avez pris gout à cette lecture._

 _Surtout n'hésitez pas à poster une review, courte ou longue. C'est toujours encourageant! Je tenterai d'y répondre dans les chapitres suivants. Merci_


	3. Retour

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Voici le deuxième chapitre._

 _Bonne lecture._

Chapitre 2 : Retour

Le lendemain matin, la fière équipe d'aurore commença sa mission de surveillance, chaque détail était réglé au millimètre près. L'esprit stratège de Ron, le sang froid de Peter et la logique de Maeva avaient été bien utiles dans l'élaboration d'un quadrillage stable et précis. Tout devait être observé méticuleusement. Deux aurores étaient sur le terrain pendant que deux autres restaient au campement pour surveiller John toujours inconscient et mettre à l'écrit toutes les observations. Les duos se relayèrent le midi, si bien qu'Harry se trouva de garde en compagnie de Maeva au campement durant toute l'après-midi du dimanche. Ils s'installèrent tous deux à la table pour faire un méticuleux et oh combien ennuyeux travail de synthèse et de rédaction de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu observer le matin même.

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils travaillaient, discutant de temps en temps sur un détail, quand un mouvement derrière lui fit se retourner Harry. John bougeait ! L'aurore se leva et se dirigea vers le lit de son coéquipier qui émergeait doucement d'un long sommeil. Ouvrant un œil puis l'autre, il observa son environnement semblant vérifier qu'il était en sécurité puis croisa le regard souriant de son chef.

-Alors Trield ! Bonne sieste ?- rigola Harry

-Idiot-grommela l'aurore

John Trield était un aurore d'une quarantaine d'année qui bien que peu loquace adorait son équipe. C'était un spécialiste des infiltrations, capable d'entrer dans la peau de n'importe quelle personne. Il était un aurore un peu vieux jeu très à cheval sur les principes et ne détestait rien plus que la lâcheté.

-Bon Potter, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Tu as sauvé une demoiselle en détresse, ce qui a fait sauter ta couverture et nous en chevalier servant nous t'avons donc secouru !- expliqua de bon gré Harry

-Ahah ! Beau résumé… donc j'ai bien brisé ma couverture. Et bien putain, c'est la deuxième fois seulement en plus de 20 ans de carrière que je suis obligé de faire ça sans le décider. Où est la jeunette que je lui dise ma façon de penser ?!

La 'jeunette' en question s'avança timidement tête baissée.

-Relève la tête Johnwright, un aurore ne baisse pas les yeux devant un collègue ! C'est un signe de faiblesse, et un aurore n'est pas faible n'est-ce pas Johnwright ? Hein ?

-N…Non- bredouilla Maeva relevant timidement la tête.

-Alors Johnwriht, on décide de sauver les gosses en périls ?-demanda John en sondant sa collègue de son regard gris et profond.

-Oui- dit la jeune femme avec plus d'aplomb et un petit air de défi dans le regard, oui j'ai suivi mon instinct, je ne pouvais pas laisser cet enfant subir un doloris enfin ! Question de principe.

L'homme la fixa encore quelque instants avant de lui donner une tape sur le bras.

-Tu n'as pas à justifier tes actes auprès de moi la bleue ! Ils étaient légitimes, digne d'une aurore, sois en fière !

La jeune femme sourit à son collègue soulagée par la tournure de la conversation. Harry observait la scène tout sourire. Son équipe était vraiment soudée, et une confiance régnait entre ses membres.

-Bon alors chef !-lança alors John- Quel est le bilan pour mon pauvre vieux corps ?

-Jambe cassé, quelques égratignure et tu es resté inconscient quelques heures, mais rien de bien grave.

-Bien bien… et concernant la mission ? On en est où ?

Harry et Maeva se chargèrent d'éclairer John sur la situation actuelle de la mission. Puis quand vint l'heure de la relève et que Ron et Peter arrivèrent, le plan fut modifié. Il fut décidé que John resterait toujours au campement sa jambe n'étant pas totalement guérie malgré le poussos et que 3 personnes seraient maintenant sur le terrain avec un changement toutes les 6 heures. Chaque aurore avait une zone à couvrir, lorsqu'ils étaient de repos, ils transmettaient les infos à John qui se chargeait de la paperasse.

Les deux jours passèrent rapidement, la planque du groupe fut examinée dans les moindres détails, les allées et venues des membres, moldu ou sorciers également et le lundi soir 30 juin, la fine équipe commença à plier bagage comme convenu.

-Bien, fit Harry, maintenant que tout est prêt, rentrez chez vous, vous êtes de repos jusqu'à nouvel ordre, cependant ça ne risque pas de durer longtemps, je pense que le chef voudra réagir rapidement face à la menace grandissante de ce groupe. Je vous tiens au courant, restez dispo dans les prochain jours, on pourrait avoir besoin de vous, et John repose toi !

-Oh ça oui, je te le promets, je compte bien être sur pied pour décimer ces connards de première !

Toute l'équipe rit et commença à transplaner. Seul restaient Ron et Harry.

-Tu vas direct au ministère 'Ry ?

-Ouais… Il faut bien ! en plus je pense que je ne vais pas être très libre dans les prochains jours, on va surement se réunir entre chefs d'équipe pour organiser l'offensive, je ne risque pas d'avoir de jour de repos pour voir ma petite femme !

\- Mon pauvre je compatis ! Mais n'étant pas personnellement concerné par ses préoccupations oh combien ennuyantes je vais égoïstement profiter de mes propres congés pour profiter de ma femme.

Harry rit.

-Mais oui vas-y ! Et surtout embrasse bien fort 'mione de ma part ainsi que ma filleule adorée, et dit à Hermione que je promets de passer les voir dès que cette mission est finie.

-Fais-le ! La connaissant elle t'attendra de pied ferme- rigola le rouquin !

-Oh, ça je le sais- sourit Harry- sinon ce ne serait pas Hermione !

-Vrai ! Bon je te laisse il est déjà tard, bonne chance avec le chef.

-Salut Ron.

Et les deux hommes transplanèrent tous deux.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione Weasley réfléchissait. Elle était dans sa cuisine, seule face à une tasse de thé. Sa fille était couchée depuis plus d'une heure et la maison était bien silencieuse. Par la baie vitrée du salon elle voyait le soleil décliner tranquillement en cette soirée d'été.

Elle pensait à son bébé. Ce petit enfant qu'elle portait déjà depuis 3 mois. 3 mois ! Et elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte plus tot. Tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'Hermione Weasley était une femme intelligente, mais pour ces choses-là, sa perspicacité légendaire semblait s'envoler ! Harry c'était souvent moquer d'elle en lui disant que quand elle était concernée elle se voilait la face. Cela avait déjà été le cas avec Ron. Qu'ils en avaient mis du temps et des disputes avant de se rendre compte de l'évidence!

En tout cas maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle attendait ce deuxième enfant, elle était heureuse. Etant fille unique elle ne souhaitait pas que sa fille le soit également. Ron voulait une grande famille, Hermione voulait des enfants mais accordait également une grande importance à son travail. Ron l'avait compris et avait accepté son choix de ne pas avoir toute une tripotée d'enfants. Ce petit n'était pas prévu mais après tout Rose avait 3 ans presque 4 et le bébé arriverait à point nommé.

Ron serait heureux, elle le savait. Il était un père formidable. Elle avait tellement hâte qu'il rentre pour lui annoncer la nouvelle ! Voilà deux semaines et 2 jours qu'il était parti et contrairement à Ginny elle n'était pas vraiment habituée à ce qu'il soit absent aussi longtemps. En effet durant les années qui avaient suivi la guerre, Ron, contrairement à Harry n'avait pas embrassé immédiatement la carrière de ses rêves. Il avait durant 8 ans aidé son frère George à sa boutique de farces et attrapes. Puis i ans de cela il avait enfin commencé une formation d'aurore. Celle-ci durant 3 ans il était diplômé depuis un peu plus d'un an et avait rejoint l'équipe menée par Harry. Il était heureux dans son nouveau boulot mais était par conséquent moins présent. Cette mission était la plus longue qu'il est effectué sans rentrer chez lui.

C'est pourquoi comme chaque soir Hermione veillait jusqu'à 23h dans le salon. Regardant l'heure elle soupira et monta tranquillement se coucher seule dans son grand lit. Son mari ne rentrerait pas aujourd'hui. Demain matin elle subirait seule les nausées qui étaient apparues une semaine plus tôt, encore. Elle s'endormit rapidement pensant à Ron.

Une demi-heure plus tard, un craquement si fit entendre au rez-de-chaussée. Un homme, de haute stature et roux venait d'apparaitre dans la maison endormie. Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce, heureux d'être enfin rentré chez lui. Il vit les jeux de sa fille éparpillés dans un coin du salon, une tasse de thé posé sur le bar que sa femme avait dû laisser là en allant se coucher.

Il monta l'escalier le plus silencieusement possible et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa fille. Il entra doucement et observa le visage endormi de la petite rouquine. Elle était belle sa fille, la plus belle chose au monde ! Bouche ouverte, sourcils froncé dans une parfaite imitation d sa mère en colère, elle dormait paisiblement. Le père s'approcha et posa un baiser sur son front puis enleva délicatement le livre pour enfants qu'elle tenait encore contre elle. Il sortit ensuite de la chambre et se dirigea vers la sienne. Entrant silencieusement il s'assit sur le bord du lit pour observer sa femme dormir, qu'elle était belle elle aussi ! Alors il la secoua doucement en murmurant :

-'mione ? je suis rentré. Ohé 'mione réveille toi.

Hermione émergea doucement du sommeil ne comprenant pas ce qui l'avait réveillé puis elle tourna les yeux et croisa un regard bleu qu'elle connaissait par cœur :

-Ron ! C'est bien toi ?-sursauta -t-elle

-Oui Hermione c'est bien moi !

-Oh tu es rentré ! Viens là !

Ron ne se fit pas prier, vint aux cotés de sa femme qui s'était assise et l'entoura de ses bras.

-Tu m'as manqué, fit-il d'une voix rauque

-A moi aussi – répondit sa femme, et à Rosie aussi !

\- Je viens de passer la voir, elle fronce les sourcils de façon typiquement Hermionesque dans son sommeil, je me demande si elle rêve qu'elle réprimande son doudou parce qu'il s'est perdu ou Albus qui a osé lui piquer un chocogrenouille, rit Ron

Sa femme rit légèrement.

-Idiot-dit-elle en le frappant derrière la tête

-Eh ! Je rentre d'une mission de deux semaines et je me fais battre par ma femme, Merlin aie pitié de moi !

-Mais non imbécile, je t'aime.

Et Hermione se pencha pour embrasser délicatement les lèvres de son mari. Le couple resta à discuter pendant une petite heure, Ron racontant quelques anecdotes de sa mission en cachant bien sur le principal et Hermione le mettant au courant de toutes les nouvelles de famille et des progrès de sa fille.

-Ron ?- dit tout à coup Hermione

-Oui mon cœur ?

-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose dit-elle sérieusement

-Que se passe-t-il ? Un problème ?- fit Ron inquiet, puis scrutant le visage de sa femme et voyant son sourire il se détendit.

-Non, non tout va bien, j'ai juste une nouvelle à t'annoncer.

-Quel genre de nouvelle ? Ginny a accoucher, c'est ça ?! Oh non ! Harry va terriblement s'en vouloir, et il va se prendre un de ces savon par ma sœur… c'est bien une fille ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Quand est-elle née ?

\- Oh, calme-toi, murmura Hermione ! Ce n'est pas ça, Ginny est toujours bel et bien enceinte, du moins d'après ce que j'ai pu constater il y a exactement… 6h et 54 min ! Non ce que je voulais te dire c'est que moi aussi je le suis. -dit Hermione.

-Ah ouf, j'en aurais voulu à ma nièce si elle ne m'avait pas attendu, et il aurait fallu accueillir Harry qui ce serait fait virer de chez lui, et… attend, quoi !? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit ?

Hermione regardait attendri son mari passer par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel.

-Je t'ai dit Ron, que moi aussi j'étais enceinte.

Ron la fixa héberlué.

-Wahou, Wahou c'est… wahou ! –commenta le rouquin

-je t'ai connu plus bavard, on dirait Ginny quand elle l'a appris !

-Tu l'as dit à Ginny ?

\- Et bien oui, j'étais toute seule tu comprends et ça m'a fait du bien de me confier

\- Oui je comprends. Non mais quand même t'es enceinte ! J'en reviens pas, c'est génial ! Je vais être de nouveau papa ! –chantonna le rouquin

Et Ron embrassa amoureusement sa femme.

-Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu ? –murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

-Depuis une semaine.

-Oh et ça fait combien de temps que tu es enceinte ?

-3 mois ...

-Déjà ?! Releva le rouquin surpris.

-Et oui, déjà !

-C'est vraiment merveilleux- il se mit à caresser le ventre de sa femme, - Hey petit ! Alors comme ça tu vas venir agrandir la famille ?

Et les deux amants finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre aux petites heures du matin.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Dans le cœur de Londres Harry était bien loin de ces préoccupations familiales. Il venait de transplaner dans l'air de transplanage du ministère de la magie. Le bâtiment comptait peu de monde à cette heure. L'aurore salua d'un signe de tête Sean, le gardien de nuit et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur qui le conduisit à l'étage des aurores où il savait trouver son chef. En effet Loïc Spencer, chef des aurore depuis 8 ans avait perdu sa femme durant la guerre. Depuis cela, il s'acharnait au travail et ne quittait jamais celui-ci avant minuit.

C'est d'un pas rapide que Harry parcourut la distance jusqu'au bureau de son chef, il frappa à la porte.

-Entrez- entendit-il

Harry entra et salua son chef qui était penché sur un dossier. Au son de sa voix celui-ci redressa vivement la tête.

-Potter ? C'est vous ! Enfin de retour !

-Oui Chef, nous venons de rentrer.

-Mais que faites-vous ici à cette heure-là ! Vous auriez pu attendre demain pour venir me faire votre compte rendu, je suis sure que votre famille vous attend ! Et de plus il me semble que votre femme est enceinte non ? Il y a un blessé ?-demanda le chef inquiet

-Oui je sais Monsieur, et il me tarde de les revoir tous. Et ne vous inquiétez pas rien de grave n'est arrivé. Seulement il me paraissait important de vous faire rapidement le rapport de cette mission. Ce que nous avons découvert est bien plus important que nos hypothèses de départ et il va falloir agir.

Spencer jaugea son employé quelques secondes. Potter n'était pas du genre à retarder un retour dans sa famille pour quelque chose d'insignifiant.

-Je vous écoute Potter.

Harry se lança alors dans le récit de la mission. Leur semaine de repérage, puis l'infiltration du groupe par Peter et John, l'empêchement de plusieurs attaques par Ron, Maeva et lui, la capture de Ron et Maeva. La présence de Dudley. Le dévoilement de la couverture de ses deux infiltrés, leur décision de ne pas agir directement, et enfin leur deux jours de surveillance. Puis il expliqua au chef tout ce qu'ils avaient découvert sur le groupe, leurs points faibles, leur organisation…

Spencer écouta attentivement Harry puis une fois que l'homme eut fini il déclara :

-Et bien effectivement, cela me semble d'être un groupe sérieux et plutôt bien organisé. Vous avez fait du bon boulot Potter. La décision de ne pas agir était sage, vous n'auriez eu aucune chance. Deux choses me tracassent cependant, tout d'abord leur organisation : ils semblent prendre beaucoup de précaution et mélangent sorciers et moldus ce qui signifie qu'ils possèdent surement des armes moldues, ce qui nous compliquera la tâche, et le deuxième problème selon moi est de savoir pourquoi ils cherchent des informations sur vous ! Votre cousin en sait-il beaucoup ?

-Mon cousin ? Non je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plus de 10 ans.

-Bon, quand nous attaquerons nous tacherons de faire le plus de prisonnier possible et de trouver une réponse à ces questions.

-Et que comptez-vous faire pour démanteler ce groupe ? Je pense qu'il faut agir vite, ils ont déjà fait beaucoup de dégâts et la communauté magique va commencer à avoir des soupçons et à avoir peur, ce qui n'est pas souhaitable.

-En effet Potter, en effet. Je pense que le mieux est de réunir les 11 chefs d'équipe demain après-midi afin de mettre en place un plan d'attaque, mais le moins de personnes possible doivent être au courant pour éviter les fuites. Plus nous auront d'effet de surprise, plus nos chances de réussites seront grandes. Nous préviendrons les troupes au dernier moment.

-Bien Chef, cela me parait bien.

-En attendant Potter, rentrez chez vous et reposez-vous. Je vous veux opérationnel demain à 14h pile.

-Bien monsieur-répondit Harry tout en se levant- A demain dans ce cas.

\- Bonsoir Potter, répondit son chef,

Et alors qu'Harry allait ouvrir la porte il ajouta :

-Et Potter, soyez prudent dans les prochain jours, on ne sait jamais.

Harry hocha la tête gravement et sortit. Baillant, il regarda sa montre et fut étonné de constater qu'il était déjà 4h du matin. L'entretien avec son chef avait duré plusieurs heures. Il décida de se prendre un café dans la salle de repos des aurores et y croisa Dean Thomas, ancien camarade de maison qui était devenu aurore en même temps que lui :

-Hey salut Dean ! T'es de garde ?

\- Oh salut Harry, et ouais c'est moi de corvée aujourd'hui ! Rien de bien passionnant si tu veux mon avis… enfin si j'ai dû intervenir chez une vieille parano qui pensait que son voisin l'espionnait chaque nuit, tu parles d'une affaire !

-Allez courage mec ! Plus que 4 heures, après tu dors- sourit Harry

\- Mmmh, j'ai hête ! Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Retour de mission !

-Ah je vois. Pas trop dur ?

\- Oh la routine- fit Harry évasif. Et comment va ta femme ?

-Comme un charme ! Elle vient de trouver du boulot à sainte mangouste !

-Ah c'est cool ça, félicite là de ma part !

-Je n'y manquerais pas ! Et Ginny comment se porte-t-elle ?

-Et bien au dernière nouvelles bien, mais je ne l'ai pas vu depuis 2 semaines…

-Et qu'attends-tu pour aller la retrouver ? Allez fonce ! Elle doit être inquiète ! Dans son état en plus ! C'est pour bientôt n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui dans les prochains jours normalement. Bon tu as raison j'y vais. J'ai hâte de revoir ma petite famille. Salut Dean.

-'lut Harry

Harry sortit du ministère et marcha quelques instants sous l'aurore qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. A 5h du matin, la nature commençait tranquillement à s'éveiller. Dans une rue parallèle Harry transplana et arriva sur le perron de sa maison, Square Grimaurd. Celle-ci était toujours sous Fidelitas bien que le gardien soit maintenant Ron. Il entra doucement dans la maison endormie et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il était affamé et vu l'heure il ne se rendormirait surement pas, préférant profiter d'une matinée en famille avant de retourner au ministère. Il se fit un sandwich, 'le mégasupersandwichgéant de papa' comme l'appelait James, et s'assit à la table. Il était enfin rentré chez lui ! Il comptait profiter de la matinée, de plus comme nous étions en juillet, James venait de commencer ses vacances d'été, il serait donc là. Et puis d'ici quelques jours, cette mission serait finie et ils pourraient tous profiter de vacances en famille, avec le nouveau membre qui viendrait l'agrandir.

Harry avait toujours rêvé d'une famille, lui qui avait vécu non pas maltraité mais peu aimé et ignoré. Et on peut dire qu'il était gâté, qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir une femme magnifique, deux fils, une future fille, un filleul dont il était très fier et une filleule avec un caractère bien trempé, 5 beaux-frères envahissants, 4 belles sœurs tout aussi présentes, des beaux-parents bien protecteurs, 6 nièces et 2 neveux ? Car oui les Weasley étaient une famille bien nombreuse qui faisait son bonheur ! Il se sentait aimé, apprécié dans cette famille, les déjeuners mensuels chez les grands parents Weasley témoignaient de l'unité de cette famille dont les membres s'étaient rapprochés sensiblement après la guerre dans un besoin de se sentir protégé, entouré.

La guerre avait fait de nombreux dégâts et leur génération que l'on nommait bien souvent 'génération sacrifiée' avait été très marquée par celle-ci, et l'on ressentait dans leurs gestes qu'ils ne cesseraient jamais d'être sur leurs gardes. Les cauchemars, plus rares certes, n'avaient pas totalement disparus et la façon dont on surprotégeait les enfants, considérés comme cadeaux du ciel pouvait paraitre égoïste et inappropriée. Mais qui pourrait en vouloir à ces hommes et ces femmes de vouloir empêcher leurs enfants de connaitre le malheur qu'ils avaient connu?

Le monde s'était reconstruit depuis 12 ans que la guerre était terminée. Cela ne s'était pas fait sans mal et rien n'était oublié. Il ne fallait pas oublier ! Les blessures physiques furent nombreuses mais ce qui avait le plus affecté ces adolescents étaient les blessures morales. Cette guerre avait fait d'eux ce qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui et ils avaient avancé, tous, avec leurs fardeaux et leurs peines. La mort de Fred, de Remus, de Tonks, de Sirius, de Dumbledore et de bien d'autres encore.… Les souvenirs persistaient, tenaces, et même 12 ans plus tard on se retournait sur le passage de ses 'héros de guerre'. Nombreux étaient les gens qui remerciaient Harry pour ce qu'il avait fait. Réticent au début, Harry avait appris à vivre avec sa célébrité, avec son statut de 'survivant', de 'celui qui a vaincu'.

Harry trouvait qu'ils avaient plutôt bien réussi, le monde de la magie avait beaucoup évolué ces dernières années. Les préjugés bien ancrés, s'effaçaient lentement mais surement. Hermione ainsi que quelque uns de ses amis avaient œuvré pour l'évolution des mentalités.

Sortant de ses pensées, Harry vit que le soleil était maintenant totalement levé et que l'horloge de la cuisine indiquait 7h. Réticent à réveiller sa femme qui devait être fatiguée par sa fin de grossesse, il décida d'aller voir ses fils qui de toute façon ne tarderaient pas à se réveiller après un passage dans la salle de bain.

La douche lui fit du bien et décontracta ses muscles tendus de fatigue. Il fallait reconnaitre que la douche qu'ils avaient dans la vielle tente qui leur avait servi durant la mission n'était pas du dernier confort et l'eau chaude était un luxe dont ils bénéficiaient rarement. Une demi-heure plus tard, bien plus réveillé et habillé d'un jean et d'une chemise moldu il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Albus.

Son fils dormait comme d'habitude pouce dans la bouche et doudou serré dans son petit poing. Il ne se séparait jamais de cette peluche offerte par son parrain Neville et qui représentait un chien à trois têtes. Harry avait beaucoup rit en voyant le cadeau de son ami.

Le père s'approcha de son fils et le secoua pour le réveiller. Le petit garçon ouvrit difficilement les yeux mais lorsqu'il vit son père, il lui sauta au cou bien réveillé tout à coup :

-Papa ! Tu es rentré ! Za fait des zzzzannées que Maman me dit que tu rentres bientôt, mais t'étais touzzzours pas la ! Et du coup on n'a même pas zu le droit d'avoir notre sœur ! Maman elle a dit qu'il faut qu'on t'attendait !

Harry serra tendrement son fils contre lui. Albus était un bavard invétéré. Une fois lancé, il était dur de l'arrêter ! Et dans son langage d'enfant il était parfois compliqué de saisir le sens de ce qu'il voulait dire ! Le père et le fils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la chambre de James. Sur le chemin Albus lui chuchota :

-Dis papa ! On lui fait le réveil Pamol pour le réveiller ? Comme avec Teddy ?

-Le réveil Patmol tu veux dire ? Si tu veux !

Le 'réveil Patmol' consistait en un réveil façon maraudeur, Sirius lui avait raconté qu'il le faisait chaque Week-end à Poudlard pour réveiller son père, James Potter et ses amis Rémus et Peter. Cela nécessitait tout simplement de renverser un seau d'eau sur la tête du dormeur. Simple, mais efficace.

Les deux farceurs entrèrent donc dans la chambre de James. Harry sortit sa baguette et fit venir de la cuisine un seau qu'il remplit d'eau. Il eut également la présence d'esprit de jeter un assurdiato sur la porte pour éviter que le cri de son fils ne réveille Ginny. Il tendit le récipient à Albus qui d'une démarche concentrée avança jusqu'au lit en essayant de renverser le moins d'eau possible sur son passage. Arrivé à la tête du petit rouquin et avec l'aide de son père il renversa le seau sur son frère.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. James s'assit en criant :

-AAAAHHH, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Puis entendant des éclats de rire il tourna vers son père et son frère.

-Papa ?

Et le petit, trempé se jeta dans les bras de son père qui se fit prendre à son propre jeu ! L'enfant serra son père de toutes ses forces, il lui avait manqué.

Une fois séchés et calmés, Harry emmena ses fils dans la cuisine et ils prirent tous trois un bon petit déjeuner. James lui raconta ses journée d'école, ses récrés avec ses amis et lui décrit le nouveau gâteau de Mamie ainsi que le nouveau livre que maman lui avait offert parce qu'il savait lire. Il lui assura également en bombant le torse qu'il avait « bien protégé maman même si sa petite sœur lui donnait quelque fois des coups ».

Albus lui raconta combien Rose était merveilleuse, comment Rose lui avait appris à dessiner, le nouveau jeu de Rose… Les deux cousins étaient inséparables et leur malice et l'intelligence de Rose inquiétaient leurs parents qui se demandaient quels tours ils leurs joueraient plus grands.

Harry écouta attentivement les deux petits garçons. Il avait l'impression d'avoir loupé une année entière de leur vie alors qu'il n'était partie que 2 petites semaines. Il avait souvent cette impression en revenant de mission. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard alors que les 3 hommes de la maison s'évertuaient à engloutir tous les délicieux pancakes de Kreattur tout en bariolant pyjama, table ou chaise de confiture et chocolat qu'une voix se fit entendre de l'étage :

-ALBUS, JAMES ? Où êtes-vous ?-cria Ginny

-ON EST LA, répondirent les deux enfants d'une même voix.

Des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier. Et alors qu'elle arrivait dans la cuisine Ginny dit, les mains sur les hanches :

-Mais que faites-vous tous seuls en bas ? Vous savez bien que vous n'avez pas le droit de descendre tout-seuls prendre votre petit déjeuner !

-Bonjour belle endormie ! Ils n'étaient pas tous seuls puisque je suis là.

Ginny se tourna d'un coup vers son mari et le dévisagea surprise :

-Harry ?! C'est bien toi ?

-Non c'est Albus Dumbledore qui vient te demander de repriser ses chaussettes- lui répondit Harry le plus sérieusement du monde

-C'est ça prend moi pour une idiote- dit-elle s'approchant de lui.

Et tirant sur son bras elle le força à se lever avant de l'inspecter d'un œil critique de la tête au pied, de face, de profil, de dos et sous tous les angles. Harry lui se laissa faire sans rien dire, habitué. Après 2 bonnes minutes d'inspection digne de Molly Weasley elle parut satisfaite. Elle le serra alors dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as manqué…-dit-elle en éclatant en sanglots.

-Toi aussi ma belle. Chhuut ne pleure pas Gin' je suis là !- murmura Harry, lui caressant les cheveux. Alors dis-moi comment vas-tu ?

\- Je suis une vraie baleine !-dit-elle entre deux sanglots d'une voix indignée

-Mais non pas du tout, rit Harry ! Tu es magnifique, j'ai toujours trouvé que la grossesse te rendait rayonnante.

-N'importe quoi !

-Mais si je te jure !

Ginny se calma, maudissant son émotivité et se dégagea de son mari. Tout deux s'assirent : Harry sur une chaise, Ginny sur ses genoux.

-Quand es-tu rentré ?- demanda la rousse.

-Il y a environ 3h30 vers 5h du matin, mais je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

-Merci, c'est la première fois que j'ai pu dormir aussi tard depuis des lustres.

-Elle te fait des misères hein ! Comment va ma fille ?-dit Harry caressant distraitement le ventre de sa femme.

Seulement sa question n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Ginny se leva brusquement lui fit face le pointant du doigt.

-Tu oses t'inquiéter de ta fille ? Alors que depuis 2 semaines, je suis là, seule, à supporter ses coups ! J'aurai pu accoucher à tout moment Harry !

-Je le sais ça Ginny, mais ce n'est pas le cas ! –tempéra Harry qui commençait à croire qu'il aurait peut-être du dormir un peu, il se sentait fatigué tout à coup, se femme ne lésinait pas sur les sautes d'humeurs !- Je le sais, mais ce n'est pas arrivé.

-Ce n'est pas arrivé ? Ce n'est pas arrivé ! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire. HARRY JAMES POTTER tu n'es qu'un égoïste ! Que ce serait-il passé, hein, si j'avais du accoucher toute seule ? Tu crois que j'aurai pu mettre notre fille au monde alors que tu n'étais pas là ?

-Je sais tout ça Ginny mais je suis là maintenant … je l'aurais su si tu devais accoucher et je serai venu.

-Et comment l'aurais-tu su hein ? Tu étais je ne sais ou, perdu au milieu de nulle part, sans contact, à sauver le monde ! Tu n'es qu'un crétin, un imbécile, ah pourquoi ai-je épousé, un idiot pareil !

-Parce que tu m'aimes… ?- tenta-t-il

Harry était amusé par sa femme, il était un habitué de ses colères mais il fallait reconnaitre qu'enceinte elle était encore plus explosive !

-Tais-toi- le coupa-t-elle- tu n'es qu'un crétin sans cervelle, un troll, aussi bête que Crabbe et Goyle réunis ! Et enlève ce sourire de nigaud de ta figure espèce d'idiot, cria-t-elle.

Et elle continua sa litanie d'insultes. Tout y passait : Idiot, débile profond, nigaud en passant par crapaud visqueux, il crut même entendre à un moment : « aussi sénile que Dumbledore » et « plus arrogant que Lockhart », il eut même droit à « plus gamin que Al ». Il la fixait, attendant qu'elle se taise ou qu'elle soit à cours d'idée. Il la connaissait, elle finirait par le prendre dans ses bras s'il avait de la chance, ou si elle était dans un mauvais jour, elle lui en voudrait pendant 20 minutes tout au plus. Il commençait cependant à penser qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû se moquer de Ron quatre ans plus tôt quand celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il préférait affronter Bellatrix Lestrange accompagné d'un troll des montagnes plutôt qu'une femme enceinte. En attendant, sa propre épouse avait toujours son index enfoncé dans son torse :

-…Troll des montagnes, débile comme un scrout à pétard, plus répugnant que Rusard, ordure, ours mal léché…

-Tu te répètes chérie…

Cette phrase eut au moins le mérite de faire taire la furie qu'était devenue Ginny.

-…Quoi ?

-Oui tu te répètes, tu as déjà utilisé « débile comme un scrout à pétard », si je me souviens bien c'était entre « plus sénile de Dumbledore » et « plus timbré qu'Hagrid », répondit-il de bonne grâce

Ginny le regarda d'un œil mauvais

-Depuis quand tu écoutes quand je t'insulte ?

-Oh c'est simple mon cœur, depuis que c'est un moyen utile de te faire taire- dit-il, et voyant qu'elle allait rétorquer quelque chose il la coupa- Allez chérie assied toi, prend un bon petit déjeuner et raconte-moi ces deux semaines.

Ginny soupira et s'exécuta

-Pfff… de toute façon je cède toujours…

-C'est parce que tu m'aimes-répondit Harry du tac au tac

-Oui bien sur que je t'aime idiot !

Ginny embrassa alors son mari. Quand ils se séparèrent leurs deux fils les regardaient :

-Dis maman ? C'est quoi un 'dégénéré du cerveau plus atteint qu'un veracrasse' ?-demanda James

-Espèce de 'scupide croll' !-renchérit Albus

Les deux parents se regardèrent et soupirèrent de concert.


	4. Dans le feu de l'action

_Bonsoir!_

 _Voici un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire._

 _Ce chapitre est entièrement du coté des aurores._

 _Bonne lecture!_

14h05… et merde il était en retard. L'homme traversa en courant le hall du ministère sous le regard choqué et amusé des personnes présentes. Il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton -7 qui menait au bureau des aurores. Tout le long de la descente il tapa du pied impatient tout en jetant des regards fréquents à sa montre et fonça dès que les panneaux commencèrent à s'ouvrir. Il parcourut les couloirs à grand vitesse, fit une pause dans la salle de repos pour se prendre un café indispensable à sa survie et se dirigea vers la salle de réunion où il entra en trombe faisant se tourner vers lui toutes les personnes présentes :

-Et bien Potter ? 14h15 ! Quelle excuse pour votre retard ? –demanda le chef en haussant les sourcils

-Euh… commença Harry gêné, si je vous dit que je reviens de 15 jours de mission, que je ne me suis pas couché cette nuit, j'ai dû géré deux fils qui avaient décider que je ne bougerais pas de la maison, une femme qui me traite de 'scroutt à pétard décérébré ' et qui me considère aussi 'stupide que 3 ados de 15 ans boutonneux' parce que potentiellement j'aurai pu ne pas assister à la naissance de mon enfant, est-ce que je suis excusé ?

Tous les chefs de service éclatèrent de rire à sa tirade et le chef lui fit signe de s'assoir. Il prit place près d'Alicia Spinnet, aurore de sa promo qui était devenue chef d'équipe il y a deux ans. Ils étaient devenus très amis depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble.

-Alors Harry ? Ginny est sur les nerfs ?-rigola la jeune femme

-J'en ai bien peur !

-POTTER silence !- clama le boss

Harry se tut immédiatement. Quand le chef prenait ce ton il valait mieux jouer profil bas.

La réunion commença, Harry du expliquer tout ce qu'ils avaient découvert durant leur mission. Tout en faisant son récit il observa ses collègues. En plus de lui-même, onze aurores était présents dont on chef. Ce système d'équipe avait été instauré 3 ans après la guerre sur la suggestion des plus jeunes qui pensaient que le bureau n'en fonctionnerait que mieux. Nombre d'anciens aurores furent d'abord réticents, peu décidé à laisser les « bleus » révolutionner le service par leur nouveauté. Mais tous finirent par admettre que ce fonctionnement était bien plus efficace que l'ancien système. Après la guerre un grand nettoyage avait été fait au ministère, et le bureau des aurores n'avait pas été épargné, entre ceux qui avaient été corrompus, ceux qui avaient décidé de fuir pour ne pas se plier aux ordres du ministère, ceux qui étaient resté sois disant soumis mais qui avaient tenté discrètement de déjouer les règles, et ceux, nombreux qui avaient péri comme Tonks, le bureau avait mis du temps à se remettre sur pied. Et aujourd'hui peu d'ancien peuplaient encore les rangs. Seulement une dizaine d'hommes qui avaient été aurores pendant la guerre étaient encore présents aujourd'hui. La promotion d'Harry, nombreuse avait renflouée les rangs. Elle était arrivée un peu plus d'un an après la fin de la guerre et comptait non seulement des jeunes de l'âge d'Harry mais également des étudiants plus vieux comme Alicia qui n'avait pu faire d'études à cause de la guerre.

Aujourd'hui parmi les 11 chef d'équipe se trouvait l'ancien mentor d'Harry, Josh Middleton, un aurore respectable qui n'avait pas sa baguette dans sa poche, Alicia, Jane et William, aurores de sa promotion, et 6 autres aurores, restes de l'ancien bureau avec qui Harry avait plus ou moins d'affinités.

Lorsqu'il avait, après une dernière année à poudlard commencé ses études d'aurore, Harry n'avait pas fait l'unanimité. Sa célébrité en rebutait beaucoup qui le considérait comme un opportuniste et un gamin qui ne s'en était tiré que grâce à la chance, d'autres ne le considéraient que comme un héros et pensait qu'il était capable de tout faire. Personne ne voyait Harry, seulement Harry, adolescent qui avait dû malgré lui s'investir dans une guerre qui le dépassait, ce garçon quelque peu brisé par les horreurs qu'il avait vécu. Harry s'était battu pour se faire une place dans la brigade, pour se forger une réputation autre que celle du 'survivant'. Il avait plutôt bien réussi, tous avaient été obligé de constater que ce 'gamin' avait de réels talents, et il était maintenant si ce n'est aimé, au moins respecté par ses collègues. Pour le moment tous étaient scotchés à ses lèvres et à peine eut-il conclu qu'une attaque par surprise était la meilleure solution qu'il vit les aurores commencer à réfléchir seul ou à plusieurs à la meilleure marche suivre. Un brouhaha commença à s'élever alors que chacun y allait de sa propre suggestion jusqu'à ce que leur chef, Loïc Spencer les fasse taire d'un geste. Alors les vraies discussions purent commencer.

La réunion dura jusqu'à 19h et de nombreuse idées furent émises, de nombreuses ébauches de plans furent entamées. Sur la promesse d'être présents le lendemain à 9h précise 'n'est-ce pas Potter !', avait précisé Spencer, les 11 aurores rentrèrent chez eux. Harry était épuisé, arrivé chez lui il dina avec sa famille, coucha ses fils et s'écroula sur son lit ou il dormit du sommeil du juste.

L'organisation de l'attaque dura plusieurs jours, l'affrontement fut fixé 3 jours plus tard, le 4 juillet, ils avaient donc peu de temps.

Durant 3 jours, Harry jongla entre sa femme fatiguée, ses deux fils et son boulot. Le matin il tentait de s'occuper des enfants pour que Ginny puisse dormir un peu, puis partait au boulot où il était de 9h du matin à 20h, heure à laquelle il rentrait pour coucher ses enfants et profiter un peu de sa femme, qui chaque jour était plus fatiguée, le terme de sa grossesse approchait, il était prévu pour le 7 juillet.

Enfin le 3 juillet à 21h tous les détails furent prêts, chaque aurore avait été placé, il ne restait aux chefs d'équipes que la tache de contacter ses coéquipiers pour les prévenir de l'heure de Rendez-vous. Il avait été décidé que seulement une heure de convocation serait donnée aux aurores, afin de minimiser le risque de fuites. Harry rentra donc chez lui et entreprit de contacter Maeva, Peter, John et Ron pour leur dire de venir à 9h tapantes au ministère le lendemain, baguette prête et en forme. Les 4 aurores se doutaient qu'il s'agissait de la conclusion de leur mission.

Le dernier qu'il contacta fut Ron, jetant une poignée de poudre dans la cheminée il prononça : Weasley, 17, Effel street. Sa tête apparut dans la cheminée du salon, apparemment vide, il appela donc :

-Ohé ! Y'a quelqu'un ici ?

Des pas se firent entendre et Harry vit le visage d'Hermione se pencher vers lui, elle parut surprise de le voir puis en colère :

-Tiens tu es vivant toi ? Tu me fais enfin l'honneur de venir me voir ! Enfin non j'imagine que ce n'est même pas pour voir ta meilleure amie que tu es la mais pour le boulot j'ai raison ?

-Euh oui Hermione je suis désolé, Ron ne t'a pas dit que je viendrai te voir une fois cette mission bouclée ?

-Si, il me l'a dit ! Mais Mr Potter, passer un quart d'heure ne t'aurai pas tuer ! J'avais quelque chose à t'annoncer !

-Oh vraiment 'mione je suis désolée, allez ne m'en veut pas je suis particulièrement occupé en ce moment, je te promets de me faire pardonner bientôt et alors tu pourras me parler de cette annonce que tu as à me faire. Mais pour l'instant s'il te plait peux-tu aller chercher Ron ? Et embrasse ma filleule pour moi !

Hermione furieuse se leva et s'éloigna sans le saluer, criant :

-Ron, Harry pour toi ! Ramène-toi !

Deux minutes plus tard, Harry vit Ron arriver :

-Hello vieux, qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

-Le boulot !

Ron prit alors un air sérieux.

-La date a été fixée ?

-Oui, demain 9h tapantes au ministère, ne soit pas en retard.

-Pas de problème j'y serai, que dois-je prendre ?

-Rien de spécial, ta baguette ! Tu seras en première ligne.

Le rouquin acquiesça, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas plus de détails.

-Bon- dit Harry, je vais te laisser, Gin' m'attend pour le diner, et désolé si ta femme est un peu de mauvaise humeur, c'est surement de ma faute…

-T'en fait pas je gère- lui assura le rouquin- Bonne nuit Harry, à demain.

-Salut Ron.

Et Harry rentra chez lui. Le lendemain matin avant de partir il serra longuement sa femme dans ses bras en lui faisant promettre de lui envoyer un patronus si jamais un problème survenait.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle de réunion bondée il se fit la réflexion qu'il était bien rare qu'une intervention nécessite toute la brigade, soit 57 aurores, tous devaient se demander ce qu'ils faisaient là. Il salua quelque personnes, et se dirigea vers son équipe qui s'était isolée dans un coin et semblait plongée dans une conversation, sans doute discutaient-ils de la mission et de la façon dont tout cela allait finir. Maeva en le voyant lui sauta dessus :

-Ah Harry ! Alors qu'est ce qui se passe, comment on va procéder ?

-Calme Mev', tu vas tout savoir dans quelques instants, le chef va tout vous expliquer.

Et en effet 5 minutes plus tard, le chef entra dans la pièce, et se lançant un sonorus commença :

-Bon s'il vous plait asseyez-vous tous ! Est-ce que chaque équipe est au complet ?

Tous les chefs d'équipes acquiescèrent chacun leur tour. Spencer continua :

-Bien dans ce cas bonjour à tous ! Vous êtes tous réunit ici ce matin car nous allons effectuer une opération qui nécessite toute la brigade des aurores.

De nombreux murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle.

-SILENCE ! S'il vous plait écoutez, il va falloir que vous soyez attentifs ce matin. Donc comme vous l'avez surement remarquer en lisant le journal, ces dernières semaine plusieurs petites attaques ont été menées contre des personnes apparemment sans liens d'aucune sorte, nous avons découvert i semaines de cela que ces interventions avaient pour but d'intimider les sorciers œuvrant pour la modernité du monde magique, de ceux qui fabriquent de nouveaux gadgets en s'inspirant des moldus, à ceux œuvrant pour l'intégration des créatures magiques en passant par les spécialistes en relation diplomatiques sorciers-moldus. Ayant repérés certaines personnes suspectées d'appartenir à cette organisation, une équipe a été envoyé sur le terrain. L'équipe de Potter. Durant deux semaines ils ont découverts nombres de choses sur ce groupe en utilisant filature, infiltration et autres techniques. Ce qu'ils ont découvert est cependant inquiétant. Le groupe est loin d'être petit ou insignifiant, il s'agit d'un ensemble conséquent et bien structuré, constitué non seulement de sorciers mais également de moldus qui sont contre l'invasion de leur monde par les sorciers. Il est donc important d'agir, nous ne voulons pas que ce groupe prenne de l'ampleur et ne sème la panique chez les sorciers.

De nombreux aurores s'échangeaient des regards entendus, la guerre était encore bien présente dans les esprits et toute menace devait être éradiquée.

Le chef continua son explication :

-oui nous devons agir, c'est pourquoi durant les 3 derniers jours, les chefs d'équipe et moi-même nous sommes réunis pour organiser une offensive, nous avons planifié méticuleusement chaque point du plan grâce aux informations données par l'équipe de Potter. Nous savions qu'il fallait agir vite, et que l'effet de surprise serait notre principal atout, c'est pourquoi nous avons fixé la date de l'attaque aujourd'hui et que nous vous avons tenu informé au dernier moment.

Tous les aurores se mirent à parler d'un coup, commentant ce fait, se demandant quel était le plan, jusqu'à ce que le chef ne rétablisse le silence à nouveau.

-S'il vous plait ! Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, l'affrontement est fixé à 18h ce soir, mais il va falloir vous briefer auparavant, et je vous demande pour éviter toute fuite de na pas quitter le bureau de la journée.

Les aurores conscients de l'enjeu acquiescèrent-

« Bien ! Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses, il a été décidé que nous procèderions de la manière suivante : 5 groupes vont être formés, contenant un nombre variable d'aurores, dans chacun de ces groupes se trouvera un membre de l'équipe de Potter qui connaissent les lieux. L'heure que nous avons choisie pour l'attaque est stratégique, en effet, chaque semaine à cette heure-ci, les principaux membres tiennent une réunion. Donc le premier groupe sera charger de procéder avec discrétion, il éliminera chaque garde se trouvant à l'extérieur du bâtiment et une fois cela fait devra sécuriser le périmètre avec sort anti-transplanage et autres, puis se chargera de défaire les défenses du batiment afin que le second groupe puisse entrer. Ce premier groupe sera constitué de 7 aurores et mené par Miller. Une dernière recommandation pour ce groupe, les infiltrés de l'équipe de Potter ont notés que la garde n'était pas seulement constituée de sorciers, la moitié est en effet constituée de moldus, mais cela peut s'avérer dangereux car ils possèdent des armes à feu. Vous allez donc bien suivre les consignes de sécurité de Miller ! »

Le chef nomma alors les aurores qui rejoindrait ce groupe, Maeva fut celle du groupe d'Harry qui fut désignée, en effet discrète et rapide dans ses sorts de neutralisation, le jeune femme était qualifiée pour ce rôle, de plus ayant effectuée de nombreux repérages autour de la maison elle connaissait tous les sorts de protections et les emplacements stratégiques des gardes. Une fois cette équipe formée, le chef reprit la parole :

-Nous en venons maintenant au second groupe, celui-ci interviendra en deuxième, dès que le groupe 1 a pu opérer une ouverture, vous vous infiltrerez dans le batiment, et sans vous rendre dans la salle de réunion où sera réuni l'élite, vous inspecterez tous le batiment et neutraliserez toutes les personnes présentes. Ceux qui seront chargés de cette partie devront faire preuve d'un silence total, j'insiste là-dessus, si l'un d'eux a le temps de prévenir le chef, la mission capote ! C'est pourquoi nous avons choisi pour ce groupe des aurores particulièrement bons en informulé et en sortilège de désillusion pour garantir la discrétion. Ce groupe sera composé de 10 aurores menés par Middleton.

Les 10 aurores concernés par ce groupe furent nommés, dans le groupe d'Harry, John, pro en infiltration fut désigné pour guider le groupe connaissant le batiment grâce à la semaine qu'il avait passé sous les traits de Théodore Nott.

-Maintenant passons au groupe numéro 3 : Il aura pour mission exclusive de libérer les prisonniers. Il agira au même moment que le groupe 2 mais entrera par la cave. Nous ne savons pas combien de prisonniers sont actuellement détenus mais il y en a au moins deux. Vous devrez donc les sortir et vous éloigner rapidement du périmètre anti-transplanage afin de les amener en lieu sûr, soit au ministère, soit à Ste mangouste si leur état le nécessite. Ce groupe sera le moins conséquent puisqu'il comportera seulement 4 aurores. Spinnet dirigera ce groupe aidé de Grield qui connait la cave. Thomas et Pray vous en serez

Peter, Dean Thomas et Louis Pray acquiescèrent.

-Bien ! Maintenant passons aux autres. Le groupe numéro 4, lui, se chargera du gros de l'organisation, c'est-à-dire qu'ils seront chargés de s'introduire au cœur de la réunion même qui compte environ 40 personnes. Vous devrez tirer un avantage de votre effet de surprise, neutralisez le maximum de personnes mais GARDEZ-LES EN VIE ! C'est très important. Vingt aurores constitueront ce groupe mené par Potter. Vous serez équipés de gilet pare-balle que nous nous sommes procurés pour vous protéger un minimum des armes moldues, votre rôle principal est de neutraliser en priorité les moldus avant l'arrivée du groupe 5 en renfort.

Le groupe 5, lui attendra le signal pour venir renflouer les rangs des combattants pour piéger nos adversaires qui ne s'y attendront pas, il comportera 14 aurores. Vous neutraliserez les sorciers et moldus restant. Ce groupe sera mener par Boot et j'en ferai moi-même partie.

Quelques autres précisions : Les aurores du groupe 1 et 2, une fois vos taches terminées, vous vous rendrez dans une aire en dehors de la zone anti-transplanage, là vous attendrez les blessés. Chacun aura bien sûr sur soi un portoloin qu'il n'aura qu'à activer s'il est blessé. Les groupes 1 et 2 feront le tri entre cas urgents et moins urgent et se chargeront de faire transplaner ceux qui le nécessitent à Ste Mangouste. Surtout ne jouez pas les héros ! Si vous êtes blessé retirez-vous, ne restez pas bêtement sur le champ de bataille, où vos camarades se sentiront obligés de vous protéger ce qui les mettraient en danger. Une fois la bataille terminée, les groupes 1 et 2 ainsi que le groupe 3 qui sera revenu se chargeront de ligoter tout ce petit monde et de l'amener au ministère. Ah oui, j'ai oublié : nous ne pouvons laisser le bureau vide, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver, c'est pourquoi 3 aurores resteront au bureau, sans discussion possible ! Ce n'est pas parce que l'on vous juge incpapable, c'est seulement qu'il faut aussi assurer ses arrières, votre rôle est aussi indispensable que les autres. Maintenant, voici la composition des groupes 4 et 5 ainsi que les noms de ceux qui resteront.

Il énuméra tout le monde, Ron fut assigné au groupe 5. Spencer demanda ensuite si certains avaient des objections quelconque à émettre. Personne ne répondit, le plan élaboré par les chefs et l'assignation de chacun était juste, selon les capacités propres à chaque aurore et tous ne purent qu'approuver les consignes. Après cela chaque groupe se sépara et se rendit dans une salle où commença un long briefing pour la mission à venir.

A 17h, tous les aurores, des détails, plans et consignes pleins la tête se regroupèrent une dernière fois avant la mission :

-Je vais faire court, commença le chef des aurores portant le regard sur chacun d'entre eux, cette mission est dangereuse, notre adversaire est de taille, je vous demande donc de faire preuve d'une grande prudence, vous êtes tous des aurores qualifiés qui avez prouvé votre valeur alors je compte sur vous ! Vous transplanerez tous comme prévu à 17h30 précise. On se revoit tous ce soir vainqueur et entier ! Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne chance.

Les aurores applaudirent le discours de leur commandant et chaque équipe se réunit attendant le signal du départ. Harry passa voir Ron une dernière fois et comme avant chaque bataille, les deux amis se firent une accolade :

-Bonne chance vieux ! Revient entier.- dit Harry

-Oh toi aussi, t'as plutôt intérêt ! sinon je t'étripe, si bien sur Ginny ou Hermione ne l'ont pas fait avant moi !

Après un bref éclat de rire empreint de nervosité les deux hommes échangèrent un regard lourd de sens et se séparèrent prêts à partir. Cette échange était leur rituel, avant chaque mission à risque ils échangeaient ces mots, c'était comme une façon de se rassurer. Une promesse de retour.

Le soleil illuminait la clairière où un groupe d'hommes et de femmes était réuni. La tension était palpable et tous étaient silencieux. Harry lui était plongé dans ses pensées. Le premier groupe semblait avoir mené sa tâche avec succès puisque, voilà 10 minutes les groupes 2 et 3 avaient reçu le signal du départ et s'étaient éloignés partant vers l'incertain. Harry était anxieux, il se demandait comment se débrouillait Maeva, John et Peter. Il espérait également qu'Alicia et son groupe réussiraient à mettre Dudley et son fils en lieu sûr et que celui-ci n'était pas trop en mauvais état. Mais il était surtout anxieux pour la bataille à venir, certes tout était planifié, ils avaient pris le maximum de précautions comme le témoignait le gilet pare-balle qu'il portait mais il n'était pas dupe, cet affrontement ne se ferait pas sans dégats. Leurs adversaires étaient de taille et leur seul avantage serait celui de la surprise. Il espérait que le nombre de blessés serait minime et se promit de faire tout son possible pour qu'aucun aurore ne perde la vie. Il se repassa encore le plan dans la tête, pour la millième fois peut être. Ah l'attente ne lui réussissait pas, il préférait l'action, au moins sur le terrain l'adrénaline l'empêchait de penser ! Enfin, après une bonne demi-heure d'attente, il sentit sa poche chauffée. Tremblant il sortit de sa poche le gallion, inspiré de l'AD, qui leur servait de signal et fit signe à ses troupes. Tous comprirent et se mirent en formation. Alors après une dernière pensée pour sa famille, Harry commença à avancer vers la bataille.

Bouger. Eviter. Pointer. Attaquer. Neutraliser. Bouger. Eviter… Telle une litanie Ron enchainait sort sur sort, mouvement sur mouvement. Son équipe était arrivée i peine 10 minutes suite au signal d'Harry. Quand ils étaient arrivés, même si nombre d'ennemis semblaient neutralisés, les aurores n'étaient pas en position de force. Ron avait jeté un regard circulaire et constaté que pratiquement tous les moldus avaient été neutralisés, ce qui minimisait les risques d'arme à feu que l'équipe d'Harry avait pour ordre de détruire pour éviter que d'autres s'en emparent. Seulement le nombre de moldus ne devait pas être très important car plus d'une vingtaine d'ennemis encore debout combattait baguette à la main. Ron n'avait pas réfléchi plus longtemps et s'était lancé dans la bataille, prêtant main forte à ses collègues. Le nombre de personnes à terre augmentait chaque minutes, malheureusement on ne comptait pas que des ennemis. Depuis qu'il était là Ron avait déjà dû envoyer un de ses camarades à l'infirmerie, celui-ci était assommé et Ron lui avait mit donc un des portoloin dans une de ses mains pour que l'homme soit envoyé en sécurité.

Avec dextérité il évita un rayon bleu. Un expelliarmus. Il se tourna vers l'auteur du sort et se trouva face à Théodore Nott, ancien 'camarade' de Poudlard. Plein de haine il combattit avec plus d'acharnement encore et malgré une estafilade à son épaule il sortit vainqueur du combat. Après avoir ligoté le mangemort il regarda autour de lui, cherchant de ses yeux ceux qui avaient besoin d'aide. Il repéra Harry, qui se battait au cotés Jane et qui ne semblait pas en mauvaise posture. Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Dean, il repéra le 'chef' du groupe, ce moldu qu'il avait rencontré alors qu'ils s'étaient fait prendre Maeva et lui lors de leur mission. Celui-ci blessé à la jambe, tenait à la main un pitoleste ou peut être était-ce un psitolet, Ron ne se souvenait plus du terme, qu'il pointait vers la tête du chef des aurores. Ron voyant que Spencer tournait le dos au moldu, voulut arrêter le moldu dans son geste. Il s'élança mais vit à sa grande horreur William Turner arriver avant lui et se prendre la balle qui venait de partir en pleine cuisse. Ron tout d'abord scotché reprit ses esprit et neutralisant le moldu avant qu'il n'ait l'idée d'appuyer de nouveau sur la détente, il se précipita aux cotés de William, sa cuisse laissait échapper un flot de sang et le jeune aurore semblait prêt à tourner de l'œil. Ron se pencha vers lui :

-William ça va ?! Il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie, prends ton gallion avant de te vider de ton sang.

-N..non, je veux me battre…-tenta l'aurore d'une voix faible.

-Fais pas l'idiot ! Tu viens déjà de sauver la vie du chef ça devrait te suffir !

William eut un faible sourire et tenta de se relever, peu décidé à écouter le rouquin. Ron le stoppa, s'empara du portoloin dans la poche de son ami et lui mit de force dans les mains avant de s'éloigner :

-Tu me remercieras, Will.

Et son ami disparut. Secouant la tête Ron chassa son inquiétude et se replongea dans les combats. Cela s'annonçait plutôt bien. L'ennemi faiblissait et seule une dizaine de combattants était encore debout contre un peu plus d'une vingtaine d'aurore sur les 34 initiaux.

Inquiet, stressé, anxieux… beaucoup d'adjectifs pouvaient décrire l'état d'esprit des aurores qui attendaient les premiers blessés. Chaque groupe avait mené sa mission avec succès, restait maintenant à savoir comment se déroulait la bataille. Etre en deuxième ligne était frustrant, ils étaient impuissant et ne pouvaient qu'attendre que le premier blessé arrive pour avoir quelques informations sur le déroulement des combats. Chacun était à la fois impatient d'en voir arriver pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un élément de réponse à leur questionnement et anxieux de voir leurs amis ou collègues blessés.

Tout à coup un bruit se fit entendre et les 17 aurores se précipitèrent d'un même mouvement vers la source du bruit. Il s'agissait bien d'une aurore : Ellie qui semblait assez mal en point. Son bras pendait lamentablement le long de son corps et colorait se robe d'aurore d'une sombre couleur vermeil, on pouvait également voir une plaie qui barrait son front. Les 15 aurores pressèrent la pauvre femme de question, la laissant à peine respirer jusqu'à ce que Middleton lance d'une voix forte :

-Mais écartez-vous enfin, elle est blessée je vous rappelle, alors ne vous agglutinez pas autour d'elle comme une bande de sombrals en manque de chair fraiche ! Allez du vent ! Maeva, Jasper chargez-vous d'elle !

Les deux aurores désignés s'éxécutèrent alors que tous les autres s'éloignaient, dépités. Mais leur répit fut de courte durée car d'autres blessés arrivèrent et plus personne n'eut à se plaindre du manque d'inactivité, ils enchainaient transplanage d'escorte à Ste Mangouste pour les cas les plus graves et premiers soins pour les autres. Ils furent rejoint en cours de route par l'équipe qui avait libéré les prisonnners, qui selon leur dire était au nombre de 3 et qui n'avaient pas de blessures graves à déplorer sauf pour le troisième, inconnu des aurores, qui devait être retenu captif depuis un bon bout de temps.

Enfin deux heures plus tard, alors que le 18ème blessé était arrivé ils virent apparaitre devant eux le chef des aurores qui leur dit d'une voix fatiguée :

-Ca y est, c'est terminé, 7 d'entre vous restent là et accompagne les blessés restants, donc non graves, à Ste Mangouste ou une salle d'examen vient de nous être affectée à ma demande. Je veux les 10 autres avec moi, il y a du nettoyage à faire. Vous pouvez transplaner jusqu'à la planque, on a levé la barrière anti-transplanage.

Commença alors un fastidieux travail. Dans le repère du groupe on triait les hommes capturé avant de les transférer au ministère : c'était une prise massive et beaucoup d'aurores durent s'atteler à la tache. D'autres durent collecter tous les éléments qui paraissaient utiles : dossiers trouvés dans la salle de réunion… Tout cela dura encore 2h, et c'est donc épuisés que les aurores purent enfin rentrer au ministère. Il était 22h.

Tous les aurores en état se retrouvèrent dans la salle de réunion ou quelques heure plus tôt ils apprenaient l'objet de la mission. La brigade, certes amputée d'un nombre important de membres s'assit et attendit que le chef prenne la parole.

-« Chers aurores, je suis fier de vous ! Vous avez ce soir une fois de plus montré votre talent. Dans nos cellules se trouvent actuellement 30 des personnes qui étaient présentes à la réunion, ainsi que 15 autres qui soit montaient la garde, soit avait la malchance de se trouver dans la batiment. C'est une belle prise ! D'après nos estimations peu ont réussi à s'échapper et grâce aux interrogatoires que nous effectuerons j'ai bon espoir de pouvoir attraper d'autres membres de l'organisation dans les semaines qui suivent. L'équipe de 'sauvetage' à mener sa mission avec succès, en libérant les 3 prisonniers présents dans les caves, 2 d'entre eux : Liam et Dudley Dursley n'ont pas de blessures graves à déplorer et pourrons nous fournir une déposition dès demain, le troisième dont nous ignorons l'identité est lui dans un état critique et est actuellement à Ste Mangouste où il risque de passer quelques semaines.

« Concernant nos troupes, nous avons malheureusement 18 blessés à déploré, mais ne vous en faites pas ils vont tous s'en remettre. Je suis passé à Ste Mangouste pendant que vous ameniez tout le monde ici et les médicomages m'ont dit qu'ils comptaient libérer Boot, Prencer, Finn, McMillian, Dash, O'connor et Priet ce soir. Crivey, Williamson, Grey, Austen, Smith, Hunt et Jave mettront quelques jours à s'en remettre. Par contre certains de vos collègues ont des blessures plus graves à déplorer bien qu'aucun d'eux ne soit actuellement en danger de mort. Les armes à feu ont fait quelques dégats. C'est pourquoi Turner, Sturgis, Ackman, McKenzie et Stuart vont malheureusement devoir rester quelques temps à l'hôpital. Nous pouvons saluer leur courage.

Toute la brigade applaudit alors le courage de leurs camarades blessés. Puis le chef continua :

« Bien maintenant que tout cela est fait nous pourrons procéder dans les prochains jours à de nombreux interrogatoires et compte rendu de mission. Mais avant cette lourde tache, rentrez chez vous et reposez-vous, vous avez fait du bon boulot. L'équipe de Potter vous êtes toujours en congé, mais compte tenu des évènements vous bénéficierez d'un jour de plus, soyez donc là le 15, et que je ne vous revois pas avant ! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit.

Un à un, homme et femmes commencèrent à se lever quand un filet argenté arriva à toute vitesse dans la salle et s'arrêta devant Harry, un magnifique patronus en forme de Héron se matérialisa alors et une voix s'éleva :

-Mr Potter, je suis le médicomage Thompson, votre femme vient d'arriver à l'hôpital et est entré en travail. Elle m'a demandé de vous prévenir qu'elle vous attendait et qu'il fallait que vous envoyiez les enfants chez les Weasley.

Une fois son message délivré le héron se volatilisa. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Harry qui semblait tout à coup paniqué. Tous lui tapotèrent l'épaule en sortant de la salle et lui souhaitèrent bon courage. Quand presque tous furent sortis Harry était toujours au même endroit, pâle. Maeva lui passa la main devant les yeux :

-Ououh ! La terre appelle Harry.

-hein quoi ? –sursauta le brun.

-Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ta femme t'attend à l'hôpital !- Rigola la jeune aurore

-T'inquiète je m'en occupe Mev'- dit alors Ron en s'avançant, puis saisissant le bras de son ami il l'entraina- Allez'Ry viens, la nuit n'est pas finie !

Et Harry le suivit semblant reprendre ses esprits.

 _J'espère que cela vous a plu!_

 _Acceptez-vous de me donner votre avis?_


	5. Eclosion

_Hey hey hey!_

 _Me revoilà! bon un peu en retard...je suis désolée :)_

 _Ce chapitre est bon à lire pour ceux qui ne veule pa de prise de tête, c'est vraiment un moment familial, où tout est rose dans lemeilleur des mondes!_

 _Enfin, je vous laisse découvrir._

 _Un immense merci à Daidaiiro30: ta review m'a laissé un grand sourire pendant un quart d'heure! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et j'espère que la suite te plaira._

* * *

Ginny Potter avait bien des facettes. Pour beaucoup elle était LA Weasley, première fille de la famille depuis sept générations, au regard de ses frères elle était la petite dernière qu'il fallait protéger bien qu'elle ait prouvé maintes fois qu'elle n'était pas sans défense et courage, à Poudlard on l'a parfois nommée « dragon » en raison de son tempérament de feu et de ses sorts de chauve-furie particulièrement vicieux, d'autres élèves comme Malefoy l'appelaient mini Weasmoche, puis en 6ème année elle fut considérée comme 'résistante' au régime des Carrow et chef de l'AD aux cotés de Neville et Luna. Plus tard après être passée par le stade 'petite amie du survivant' elle devint 'une grande figure du quidditch contemporain'. Dans un cadre plus privé on la considérait comme une amie attentionnée, une femme au caractère affirmé, forte, capable de surmonter bien des épreuves. Chez elle, elle était un jour 'la meilleure maman du monde', un autre jour 'la pire maman du monde' ou encore 'une merveilleuse mais colérique épouse'.

Oui Ginny Potter était une femme que peu connaissaient bien. Pourtant il en fallait du cran pour faire face à 6 frères, pour participer à 16 ans à une guerre qui nous dépasse, pour se marié à Harry Potter et soutenir chaque regard qui la jaugeait dans la rue pour estimer si elle était digne de leur héros national, pour élever deux enfants tout était étant joueuse de quidditch national.

Et cette femme, héroïne de guerre, ayant reçu l'ordre de Merlin 2ème classe pour service rendu à la patrie s'ennuyait. Car l'inaction ne correspondait pas à Ginny Potter ! Mais aujourd'hui enceinte de 8 mois et 3 semaines elle se devait de restreindre ses activités. Depuis 1 an, elle avait pris la décision d'arrêter le quidditch en tant que professionnelle. En effet, après avoir joué durant deux ans dans l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre après avoir quitté les harpies de Holyhead elle avait décidé de s'arrêter à l'apogée de sa carrière. Elle préférait s'arrêter sur une victoire. Nombreux étaient les gens qui avaient critiqués ce choix, pensant que son mari lui avait demandé de prendre une place de mère plus présente auprès de ses enfants, ce qui était totalement faux. Après une vie très active pendant plusieurs années elle souhaitait se reposer. Elle ne voulait pas arrêter de travailler et avait trouvé un travail de chroniqueuse sportive à la gazette du sorcier il y a 10 mois. Ce travail lui plaisait, elle aimait écrire et, de plus il lui permit de rester dans le domaine du quidditch qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement cependant elle était en arrêt de travail depuis 3 semaines à cause de grossesse et si les occupations ne manquaient pas quand on connaissait sa famille, ce soir elle s'ennuyait. Ses enfants étaient couchés, elle venait de terminer de ranger la cuisine et était maintenant installée dans le canapé du salon, un livre que Fleur lui avait conseillé sous la main. Mais elle n'en saisissait qu'une ligne sur deux. Depuis le début de l'après-midi le bébé était particulièrement dynamique, si bien que ses mouvements provoquaient quelques petites contractions. Elle n'était pas inquiète, en fin de grossesse cela était fréquent, mais en plus son mari n'était pas là et elle se doutait que la mission qu'il effectuait aujourd'hui n'était pas sans danger. La façon dont il l'avait serré dans ses bras en disait long. Elle maudissait ce foutu secret professionnel qui l'interdisait de connaitre l'objet de la mission. Son époux travaillait beaucoup, parfois un peu trop, mais Ginny avait compris à quel point c'était important pour lui, aussi important que la famille. Durant les deux années qui avaient suivies la guerre, Harry avaient connu une passe difficile. Passés les deux mois qui suivirent immédiatement la bataille de Poudlard où tout ne fut que tourbillon d'activité, entre enterrements, reconstruction de Poudlard, interview auxquels il n'avait pu échapper… Chacun mit de côté ses blessures pour aider à la reconstruction immédiate du monde magique. C'est après que tout s'était compliqué : Harry, qui durant plusieurs années n'avaient connu que la guerre se trouvait démuni. Il s'était éloigné de ses amis jusqu'à ce que Ron, qui ne comprenait pas son ami, lui dise ses quatre vérités, sans vraiment y mettre les formes. Cet éclat de colère avait fait réagir Harry, et le trio s'était reformé, Harry avait commencé des projets pour l'avenir, en surface il semblait aller pour le mieux. Mais à l'intérieur le jeune homme était détruit, ne supportant pas du haut de ses 18 ans la célébrité qui l'entourait, et essayant d'encaisser les douleurs qu'ils avaient connues. Le jeune garçon du pour la première fois faire vraiment face aux deuils de ceux qu'il avait perdu, il n'avait jamais eu vraiment le temps de pleurer Sirius ou encore Dumbledore, et comme à cela étaient venu s'ajouter d'autres deuils la remontée fut difficile. Tous l'avaient aidé, Ginny en particulier et petit à petit Harry avait appris à vivre avec ses douleurs, ses fardeaux et avait compris que ce qu'il avait vécu faisait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Son métier d'aurore avait été bénéfique lui donnant l'impression de se rendre utile, il avait besoin d'action.

Une contraction plus forte que les autres fit alors grimacer Ginny, elle se massa doucement le ventre tentant de calmer sa fille. L'horloge du salon sonna 22h, Harry n'était pas encore là. En quoi pouvait donc bien consister cette fameuse mission ? Il la lui raconterait bien sûr, quand ce serait fini mais pas avant. Une autre contraction vint encore la perturber. C'était bizarre qu'elles soient aussi rapprochées, Ginny se leva maladroitement et se mit à faire le tour du salon pour calmer son bébé. 10 minutes plus tard, Elle eut une autre contraction et se stoppa. Elle n'en était pas à sa première grossesse et se doutait que le bébé avait décidé d'arriver. Paniquée, elle tenta de se détendre, réfléchissant à la meilleure chose à faire. Elle appela Kréattur, celui-ci apparut dans un 'poc' retentissant :

"-Kreattur peut aider Madame Ginny?

-Kréattur, je crois que le bébé va arriver- dit-elle tentant de na pas céder à la panique- Je dois aller à l'hôpital, toi… toi tu vas rester ici et veiller sur James et Albus Harry viendra quand il le pourra.

-Kretur veillera sur les jeunes maitres madame Ginny, Kreattur peut aider à autre chose ?

-Non je pense que c'est bon, merci, je vais utiliser la cheminée, dit-elle en lui faisant un bref sourire.

-Kreattur ne pense pas que cela soit la meilleure solution dans votre état madame.

-Mais je n'ai pas le choix Kreatur !

-Kréattur peut appeler un taxi sorcier madame, peut-être cela serait plus prudent

Ginny réfléchit puis acquiesça d'un signe de tête :

-Fais-vite s'il te plait. »

L'elfe se précipita vers la cheminée avec laquelle il contacta le service des taxis. Cette organisation existait depuis quelques années. Deux minutes plus tard, une voiture était devant la porte. C'était bien plus rapide qu'un taxi moldu et certes moins désagréable que le magicobus. Ginny sortit dehors et avec l'aide du chauffeur grimpa dans la voiture. Ah décidément, sa fille n'avait pas bien choisi son moment ! Le voyage jusqu'à l'hôpital fut court et Ginny entra dans le batiment aussi rapidement que le lui permettait son ventre avant de se diriger vers le comptoir ou une jeune secrétaire lui demanda :

« -Bonsoir, que puis-je faire pour vous madame ?

\- Bonsoir, je viens parce que mes contractions sont de plus en plus rapprochées depuis cette après-midi et depuis une demi-heure elles se manifestent toutes les 15 minutes environ et je pense que…-mais Ginny se tut, et se pencha vers une flaque qui venait d'apparaitre à ses pieds, elle venait de perdre les eaux. »

La jeune secrétaire ne sembla pas choquée le moins du monde et lui dit d'une voix posée :

« -Allez-vous assoir madame, je fais venir un médicomage qui va s'occuper de vous. C'est votre premier ?

-Non troisième.

-Ah dans ce cas je fais vite, cela risque d'être plus rapide. »

Et la jeune femme s'éloigna pendant que Ginny s'installait sur une chaise. Peu de temps après alors qu'une nouvelle contraction, plus forte, la prenait, une médicomage apparut et la prit tout de suite en charge.

* * *

Peu de temps après deux hommes transplanant, vinrent troubler de nouveau le calme qui régnait dans le hall de Ste Mangouste en cette soirée de juillet. L'un deux était bruns, aux cheveux ébouriffés, le second plus grand, roux. Tous deux portaient des vêtements dans un état lamentable, semblant tous droit sortis d'une bataille. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent face à la réceptionniste celle-ci les jaugea des pieds à la tête :

« -Messieurs, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Bonsoir madame, je suis Mr Potter, et ma femme Ginny Potter est actuellement en train d'accoucher, pouvez-vous me dire ou elle se trouve ?

-Ginny Potter vous dites… oui effectivement elle est arrivée il y a peu de temps, elle en salle n°3, 4eme étage.

-Merci, et Harry se précipita dans les escaliers suivi de Ron.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent face à la salle indiquée, ils se stoppèrent et Harry se tourna vers son ami :

-Ron est-ce que tu peux…les enfants… ?

-Oui bien sûr je m'en occupe, ne t'en fait pas !

-Tu préviens tout le monde ?

-Oui sans problème. Allez vas-y elle t'attend, préviens-nous quand tu as du nouveau, on sera…

-A la cafétéria je sais ! Je ne compte plus le nombre d'heure qu'on a passé là dedans à attendre une naissance…

-C'est sûr ! On va finir par faire leur fortune avec le nombre de cafés consommés! Bon allez, c'est parti mon vieux, ta fille t'attend-et Ron le poussa vers la porte tout en lui faisant un sourire encourageant. »

Le rouquin regarda son ami disparaitre derrière la porte en repensant à la naissance de Rose, il était totalement paniquée et une dispute entre lui et Hermione avait éclaté en pleine selle de travail, il était sûr que les infirmières s'en souvenaient encore. Il avait fallu toute la diplomatie d'Harry pour que Ron se calme. Et dire que dans six mois il serait de nouveau dans la même situation… Mais aujourd'hui il avait d'autres choses à penser. Rapidement il sortit de l'hôpital et transplana au square Grimaurd, il entra en trombe dans la maison et Kréattur apparut devant lui :

« -Mr Weasley ? Les maitres ne sont pas là ! Kreatur peut-il faire quelque chose pour vous ? Une part de tarte à la mélasse peut-être ?

-Euh… non Kreattur, en fait je viens chercher Albus et James, Harry m'a demandé de m'en occuper pendant que Ginny est à l'hôpital.

-Ah bien sur Monsieur, les petits maitres sont dans leur chambre ».

Ron monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Albus qu'il prit dans ses bras, le petit profondément endormi, n'émit qu'un léger grognement. Soulagé de ne pas avoir réveillé son neveu, Ron entra dans la chambre James, qu'il entreprit de réveiller, le petit garçon ouvrit les yeux et voyant son oncle dit, surpris :

« -Oncle Ron ? Pourquoi t'es là ?

-Tu vas venir avec moi James, toi et Al' allez dormir à la maison.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ta maman est à l'hôpital, ta petite sœur est en train de naitre. »

Ron aurait dû tenir sa langue, car après son filleul fut tout excité, n'arrêtant pas de parler, voulant à tout prix aller voir ses parents.

« -Chut, calme-toi James, tu vas réveiller ton frère. Suis-moi on va aller dormir chez moi. »

Le petit garçon obtempéra non sans avoir fait promettre à son oncle qu'il ne se coucherait pas tout de suite parce qu'il était 'un grand' et qu'il avait le droit d'attendre sa petite sœur comme les adultes.

Le trio sortit donc de la maison et transplana dans la nuit. Ils atterrirent plus ou moins élégamment sur le sol de la cuisine. Albus dormait toujours, ce petit avait vraiment un sommeil imperturbable ! Ils virent alors arriver Hermione, qui s'était précipitée en entendant le bruit caractéristique du transplanage.

« -Ron tu es rentré ? Comment s'est passé ta mission ?-puis avisant ses deux neveu- Que font-il là ?

-Ginny est à l'hopital-répondit son mari.

-Oh !

\- Elle y est depuis une heure environ, Harry nous tient au courant.

-D'accord, d'accord… oh James, comment vas-tu mon cœur ?

-Bien tante Hermione, je vais avoir une petite sœur ! C'est trop GENIAL !

-Il est très excité depuis tout à l'heure, sourit Ron, j'ai dû lui promettre qu'il pourrait rester avec nous à attendre, même si je pense qu'il ne tiendra pas long feu !- ajouta-t-il plus bas. Je vais coucher Albus.

-Oui vas-y, met le dans la chambre de Rose, il y a un matelas sous son lit.

-Ok ! »

Une fois le rouquin redescendu, ils s'installèrent dans le salon et pour passer le temps, Ron raconta sa mission à sa femme, tout en enjolivant les choses pour faire rire son filleul. Une demi-heure plus tard celui-ci dormait la tête sur les genoux de Ron. Il n'avait pas fait long feu. Voyant cela, Hermione se leva :

« -Je crois qu'il est temps de mettre en route le célèbre réseau Weasley !

-A toi l'honneur ma chérie, sourit Ron. »

La jeune femme se dirigea donc vers la cheminée et lançant une poignée de poudre dans celle-ci elle lança « Weasley, 33 chemin de traverse ». Sa tête apparut alors dans le salon d'un petit appartement londonien. Tout semblait calme, mais Hermione n'en prit pas compte. Quand un bébé Weasley ou Potter arrivait tous se devaient d'être au courant :

« -Ohé debout ! Y'a quelqu'un ?

Elle entendit quelque chose tomber suivit d'un juron enfantin, alors qu'une petite tête brune, toute ébouriffée, apparaissait :

-Tante Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? –demanda Fred le fils de George et Angelina âgé de 9 ans.

-Ginny va accoucher- lui annonça Hermione tout sourire. Rendez-vous à la cafet de Ste mangouste.

-Vrai ?! Je réveille tout le monde, puis se mettant à crier, DEBOUT TOUT LE MONDE UN NOUVEAU POTTER ARRIVE ! »

3 personnes se réveillèrent en sursaut et arrivèrent dans le salon :

« -Ma sœur va avoir son bébé ? Demanda George à Hermione

-Et oui ! Bon je vous laisse à tout à l'heure ! Si vous voulez, on est de garde pour les enfants cette fois. »

Et Hermione disparut, laissant la petite famille s'agiter pour s'habiller et se préparer. George, avisant l'horloge transplana directement au ministère, encore en pyjama, sous le regard éberlué du gardien de nuit puis se dirigea vers l'étage de la coopération magique internationale et pénétra dans le bureau de Percy Weasley, sous-directeur du département. Celui-ci, comme il s'y attendait était encore penché sur son bureau, alors qu'il était presque minuit. Quand George entra, Percy releva la tête et fronça les sourcils étonné de voir son frère au ministère, en pyjama :

« -Que se passe-t-il ?

-Bouge-toi Perce, Ginny va accoucher ! Rendez-vous à la cafet, Ron est de garde. «

George ne resta pas plus longtemps. Réagissant, Percy se leva alors d'un bond et matérialisa un patronus qu'il envoya chez lui.

* * *

Audrey Weasley lisait tranquillement dans son lit, attendant son mari qui travaillait encore. Car Percy même s'il rentrait chaque soir pour le diner pour profiter de sa famille, retournait fréquemment travailler au ministère après. Elle vit alors le patronus de son mari se matérialiser devant elle :

'Chérie, je viens de voir George, Ginny est à l'hôpital et va avoir son bébé. Rendez-vous à la cafet', pour les enfants, Ron est de garde. A tout à l'heure, je t'aime.'

Audrey ferma son livre immédiatement et partit s'habiller, il ne lui jamais serait venu à l'esprit de ne pas se rendre à une naissance dans cette famille. La famille était importante pour les Weasley, Audrey l'avait rapidement compris ! Elle partit donc réveiller ses deux filles de 2 et 6 ans, mais en passant devant la cheminée du salon, elle se rappela qu'elle avait quelqu'un à prévenir. Elle prit donc de la poudre et sa tête arriva dans une petite maison exotique, le soleil semblait se coucher d'après ce qu'elle voyait par la fenêtre. En effet elle était, enfin sa tête, était chez Charlie, en Roumanie où il y avait un petit décalage horaire. D'ailleurs le rouquin, deuxième de la fratrie Weasley était assis à une table en train de diner. Jusque-là rien d'anormal, le problème est qu'il n'était pas seul, une ravissante jeune femme était à ses côtés. Voyant sa belle-sœur, Charlie s'approcha :

« -Audrey, que fais-tu ici ?

-Je fais un petit crochet par ce charmant pays pour te dire que ta petite sœur va bientôt avoir son bébé.

-Oh c'est vrai ? Dans ce cas embrasse la bien de ma part ainsi qu'Harry, et dit lui que j'essaye de trouver un portoloin dans les prochains jours pour venir la voir, elle et le bout de chou.

-Ok Charlie ! Dis-moi tu ne me présente pas ta charmante _amie_ ?- demanda Audrey avec malice.

-Oh, euh si…- commença le rouquin, ses oreilles rougissant, caractéristique typiquement Weasley ! Voici Jenna, une amie à moi. Jenna je te présente Audrey femme d'un de mes frères. »

Jenna, jolie roumaine d'environ 35 ans, salua Audrey et lui demanda :

« -Tu es marié à quel frère de Charlie ? C'est que je suis un peu perdu avec tout le monde…

-Je comprends ne t'en fais, on est tous pareil au début- dit-elle d'un ton pleins de sous-entendus- Je suis la femme de Percy, le 3ème.

\- Bon allez Audrey, n'as-tu pas d'autres choses à faire ? Vous ferez connaissance une autre fois- coupa Charlie

-Oh mais ce sera avec plaisir, sourit Audrey. Bon salut Charlie, on te tient au courant pour le bébé ! Et dit à Bill que Ron est de garde. »

Charlie regarda sa belle-sœur disparaitre, il était foutu. Audrey n'avait pas pour qualité première la discrétion, et il pouvait certifier que d'ici vingt-quatre heure tous les Weasley sauraient qu'il avait une petite amie, certains iront même jusqu'à le supposer fiancer, voire marier ou encore même père. Il soupira.

« -S'en est fini de notre tranquillité, n'est-ce pas Charlie ? demanda alors doucement Jenna.

-Oh oui c'est une chose sur- rigola sombrement son ami.

-Ce n'est pas si grave tu sais, on aurait fini par leur dire…

-Pas si grave, pas si grave… tout est relatif ! Tu ne les connais pas ! J'étais bien plus tranquille quand il m'imaginait ermite, dormant avec mes dragons ! »

La jeune femme rit à la moue boudeuse du rouquin et le prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent quelques minutes enlacés avant que Charlie ne dise :

« -Oh il faut que je prévienne Bill !

-Bill ? c'est lequ…

-Mon frère ainé- la coupa Charlie attendrie de voir le mal qu'elle avait a intégré tous les noms de ses frères. »

Charlie prit donc lui aussi de la poudre de cheminette, comme nombreux membres de la famille dans la même soirée avant lui, et se retrouva la tête dans la cheminée du salon de la chaumière au coquillage. Il prit une voix forte et cria :

« -DEBOUT LES WEASLEY ! »

Dans un premier temps seul le silence lui répondit, puis un remue-ménage se fit entendre à l'étage et la tête de son frère passablement furieux d'avoir été réveillé et inquiet fit bientôt face à Charlie :

« -Charlie ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ? Ca va pas d'arriver comme ça à minuit !

\- Moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir Bill.

\- Crétin !- puis se tournant vers l'escalier- Fleur, les enfants vous pouvez descendre, il n'y a aucun danger !

-Désolé du dérangement frérot, mais notre petite benjamine est parait-il en train d'accoucher...

-Vraiment ?! En voilà une bonne nouvelle !

-Salut oncle Charlie

-Bonsoir oncle Charlie

-Coucou oncle Charlie »

Devant lui venaient de s'aligner trois têtes, appartenant respectivement à Victoire, Dominique et Louis, ses neveux et nièce âgés de 11, 10 et 8 ans.

« -Salut les p'tits loups ! Bonjour Fleur, désolé de vous réveiller, mais là, famille oblige ! Ginny va avoir son bébé.

\- Aucun problème Charlie, et merci de l'info- lui répondit sa belle-sœur.

\- Je t'en prie ! Je vais vous laisser ! On se revoit dans quelques jours. Embrassez les parents !

-Bien sûr ! Et au fait Charlie ? Qui est de garde ?-demanda Bill

-Ah oui j'oubliais ! C'est Ron.

-Ok ! A plus !

-Au revoir tout le monde- lança Charlie à la cantonade avant de disparaitre. »

Fleur et les enfants se préparèrent, pendant que Bill allait chercher ses parents. Il sortit de sa maison et transplana jusqu'à la maison de son enfance. Il entra doucement dans la cuisine et commença à grimper l'escalier. Sa mère, qui avait le sommeil léger, habituée à réagir au moindre bruit venant de la chambre de ses enfants ne tarda pas à sortir, alerter par le grincement des marches du vieil escalier. Elle vit son fils ainé, face à elle, habillé. Une seule chose pouvait amener son fils à venir ici en pleine nuit : une naissance. Et le seul accouchement potentiel qui devait survenir ces jours-ci étant celui de sa fille elle murmura :

« -C'est Ginny ? Elle va bien ?

-Aux dernière nouvelles oui, elle est à l'hôpital, rendez-vous comme d'habitude à la cafet'.

-D'accord Bill, je m'occupe de ton père, vas-y toi !

-Ok, à tout à l'heure maman ! Charlie t'embrasse ! »

Et la boucle était bouclée. Voilà comment fonctionnait le fameux réseau Weasley ! En une heure à peine, tous les enfants étaient chez Ron qui se demandait ce qui lui avait pris de dire à Hermione qu'elle pouvait sans problème aller à l'hôpital avec tout le monde et qu'il gérait tout ! Tous les adultes, eux, monopolisaient la cafétéria de l'hôpital Ste mangouste qui en cette nuit du 4 juillet fut bien vite animée de joyeuses conversations.

C'est ainsi qu'une heure plus tard un Harry fatigué trouva toute sa famille alors qu'il venait donner des nouvelles :

« -Wahou vous êtes tous venu ? Fallait pas…

-Ttttt Harry, on connait la chanson, ça fait trois fois que tu nous la fait !- commença Bill

-Oui Harry, ne fais pas l'étonné, tu sais très bien qu'on allait venir !- continua Percy

-Parce que chez les Weasley…-ajouta George

-La famille c'est sacré !- finirent-ils tous d'une même voix. »

Harry leur sourit, ils étaient vraiment formidables.

« -Bon alors, tu vas nous faire poireauter longtemps comme ça ? C'est quoi les nouvelles ?- demanda Angelina avide.

-Et bien pour le moment tout se passe bien, le médecin dit qu'il n'y en a plus pour très longtemps, une heure voire deux, tout au plus- expliqua Harry.

\- C'est bien ça, Ginny n'aura pas à souffrir pendant des heures- constata Fleur- parce que je me rappelle, moi de la naissance de Louis… »

Et les conversations repartirent de plus belle. Harry s'avança vers Hermione qui lui faisait signe et prit avec soulagement le café qu'elle lui tendait :

« -Tiens tu vas en avoir besoin.

-Merci Hermione t'es un amour ! Que ferais-je sans toi ?

\- Tu serais déjà mort depuis bien longtemps…-répondit-elle, sérieuse

-Hermione, ce n'est pas drôle !- dit Harry, puis ayant fini son café- Bon j'y retourne, je repasse un peu plus tard, et Hermione je n'ai pas oublié que tu avais quelque chose à me dire, je compte bien savoir à un moment ou un autre !

-Aller vas-y gros nigaud! Tu sauras ça plus tard, pour l'instant tu as plus important à faire- le pressa-t-elle gentiment. »

Harry embrassa le front de sa meilleure amie, salua toute la famille et sortit pour se diriger vers la salle n°3. Lorsqu'il y pénétra Ginny était allongée sur son lit, malmenant un infirmière en la traitant d'incapable. Harry s'avança et caressa le front de sa femme :

« -Calme-toi Ginny, la pauvre infirmière n'y peut rien…

-Ah tu es là toi ?! Ce n'est pas trop t…-mais une contraction coupa Ginny dans sa phrase, elle saisit la main de son mari et la serra de toutes ses forces.

-Ca va aller ma Ginny, tu vas voir, on va avoir une magnifique fille, ce sera la plus belle chose au monde. Si belle que je ne la laisserai jamais partir !

\- La pauvre-sourit Ginny d'une voix faible. »

Et Harry continua de raconter à quel point sa fille serait merveilleuse, il inventa tout ce qui lui passa par la tête et qui pourrait détendre sa femme. Il lui raconta des péripéties de Poudlard, des lettres de Teddy, des idioties de Ron, des disputes de Ron et Hermione, des anecdotes de son équipe d'aurores…

Tout cela dura une heure et demi jusqu'à ce que la médicomage ne dise :

« -Mme Potter, vous allez pouvoir commencer à pousser, vous êtes à 10, le bébé ne va pas tarder à sortir.

Ginny poussa, sous les encouragements de la médicomage et d'Harry.

-Allez Madame Potter vous y êtes presque, oui c'est bien continuez !

-Vas-y Gin', tu peux le faire…

-Madame Potter, vous allez pousser une dernière fois, je vois la tête.

Deux minutes plus tard, la dernière Potter était née

-Félicitations, c'est une fille ! »

Les deux parents échangèrent un regard, heureux. Tenant toujours la main de sa femme, Harry regarda curieux, le petit être sorti du ventre de sa femme. Elle était minuscule. La sage-femme lui tendit sa baguette, lui demandant si il souhaitait couper le cordon, ce qu'il fit de bonne grâce. L'enfant se mit alors à crier et fut emporter plus loin par une infirmière afin d'être pesé, lavé et mesuré. Enfin la femme revint et posa délicatement le bébé dans les bras de sa mère :

« -Et voici votre fille Madame, 3 kilo 200 et 51 cm, née à 3h48 le 5 juillet. Elle est parfaite santé. »

Ginny observa sa fille, elle était splendide. Quelques petites mèches brunes parsemaient son petit crane et ses petits yeux n'étaient pas encore ouverts. Harry se pencha alors vers Ginny et l'embrassa amoureusement avant de caresser délicatement la joue du bébé. Les deux parents restèrent ainsi enlacés observant ce cadeau du ciel.

« -Comment allons-nous l'appeler ?-demanda alors Ginny

\- Je ne sais pas, aucun de ceux que nous avions décidé ne semblent lui convenir…

-En effet ! Si on t'écoutait la pauvre s'appellerait Cunégonde où Cruella !

-Je n'ai jamais proposé ça- s'indigna Harry

-Non mais tu aurais pu !- assura sa femme

-C'est totalement faux, tu n'as aucune confiance en moi !

-Mais si Harry bien sûr que si ! D'ailleurs j'ai peut-être une idée, que dirais-tu de Lily ? C'est un prénom que j'ai toujours beaucoup aimé.

-Lily ? Comme ma mère ?

-Oui comme ta mère, quoi de mieux que le prénom d'une femme qui s'est sacrifié par amour pour son fils, elle ne pourra qu'avoir en elle la force de l'amour, tu ne penses pas ?

-Si tu as raison, c'est un bon présage! Mais est-tu sure que tu aimes ce prénom ?

-Oui Harry, j'en suis sure, j'ai toujours aimé les fleurs et Lily me faits penser à une fleur de lys.

\- Dans ce cas, bonjour à toi Lily Potter- dit Harry en embrassant le front de la petite.

-Lily Luna Potter, j'aimerai que Luna soit sa marraine.

-Lily Luna Potter… cela lui convient très bien ! Bienvenue dans la famille petite fleur de lys- dit Harry »

Puis ils retombèrent tous les trois dans le silence. Harry se mit à somnoler quand sa femme le secoua légèrement :

« -Harry, Chéri…

-Mmmmh..

-Il faut que tu ailles prévenir tout le monde, mon cœur !

-Oh oui j'avais oublié !

-Et tu devrais rentrer un peu à la maison après, je vais de toute façon recevoir la visite de tout le monde dès que l'heure des visites arrivera et maintenant je ne rêve que de dormir ! De plus tu as bien besoin d'une douche, et les garçons doivent t'attendre avec impatience.

-Oui tu as raison, je reviens en fin de matinée avec les garçons, comme ça tu pourras dormir un peu. Repose-toi bien, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Harry. »

Après un dernier regard vers sa fille, Harry sortit à regret de la chambre. Dans les couloirs tout était calme. Rien de plus normal à 4h30 du matin ! Mais quand il arriva aux abords de la cafétéria, l'ambiance était bien différente. Dès l'extrémité du couloir il pouvait entendre les voix des Weasley. Les infirmières avaient dû comme à chaque fois venir les voir pour leur intimer le silence. C'était habituel pour eux, si il se souvenait bien, George lui avait dit que d'après les comptes qu'il avait fait, la naissance où ils s'étaient fait réprimander le plus de fois par les infirmières avait été celle de James, en effet d'après ce qu'on lui avait raconté, ce soir-là une dispute avait éclater entre Mme Weasley et Ron au sujet du mariage de ce dernier et le ton était vite monté. Le joyeux brouhaha qui régnait dans la salle s'arrêta d'un coup quand l'heureux père entra, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il observa chaque visage avide de nouvelles, personne n'osant poser la question. Ce fut finalement Arthur qui brisa le silence :

« -Alors Harry, tu vas nous le dire oui ou non ? »

Le brun décida de mettre fin au supplice de tout le monde en déclarant :

« -Ca y est ! Le bébé est né !

\- Ca on s'en doutait Potter, grommela George

-C'est une fille ? Un garçon ?

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Va-t-il bien ? »

Harry les laissa s'exprimer quelques instant et mit fin au flot de questions d'un geste de la main et claironna fier comme un paon :

« -J'ai le grand bonheur de vous annoncer la naissance de ma fille, née à 3h48, qui pèse 3kg200 et mesure 51 cm. Elle se nomme Lily Luna Potter. »

Tous exprimèrent leur joie et vinrent serrer le père dans leur bras. Mme Weasley était en larmes. Tout le monde en allait de son petit commentaire. Puis un débat commença pour savoir qui aurait l'honneur de voir la petite merveille en premier. Ce furent Molly et Arthur qui remportèrent durement ce droit, mais les visites n'étant possible qu'à partir de 9h, tous décidèrent de rentrer chez eux pour dormir un peu, Hermione leur ayant proposé de garder les enfants jusqu'au lendemain avançant qu'il ne servait à rien de les réveiller. Il fut donc décider que Ron et elle les ramèneraient au terrier le lendemain midi, où aurait lieu un déjeuner de famille. Harry ayant fait ce qu'il devait faire décida de rentrer chez lui prendre une douche avant d'aller chez Ron.

Quand il arriva chez lui et après avoir patiemment écouter la joie de Kréattur à l'annonce de la naissance de 'la petite maitresse' , Harry put enfin se rendre dans la salle de bain, la journée avait été longue, et le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir ne pouvait que confirmer ce sentiment. Ces vêtements étaient dans un sale état, quelques égratignures, vestiges de la bataille qu'il avait mené la veille parsemaient ses bras, des cernes ornaient ses yeux rouge de fatigue. Cependant le sourire sur son visage contrastait avec tous ces éléments. Sa fille était née, et il aurait pu avoir à faire 1000 batailles, rien n'aurait pu lui ôter la joie qu'il ressentait.

Mais un homme reste un homme, et Harry ne put retenir un grognement de plaisir quand l'eau chaude vint détendre ses muscles endoloris. Il savoura pleinement cette douche bien méritée puis s'obligea à sortir, s'habillant de vêtements propres. Il était prêt à se rendre chez Ron et Hermione, si ce n'est frais et dispo, au moins lavé et présentable.

Lorsqu'il transplana près de la maison de ses amis, le soleil commençait déjà à se lever. L'homme pénétra sans frapper dans la maison et faillit éclater de rire devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

En effet, une dizaine d'enfants était éparpillée à travers le salon, dormant tout seul, ou parfois à deux ou trois sur des matelas que Ron avait installés. Le spectacle, bien représentatif des cousins Weasley était vraiment comique et Harry sortant sa baguette ne put s'empêcher d'immortaliser la scène. Dans un coin de la pièce, près des jeux de Rose, on pouvait distinguer Molly et Dominique, à leur droite Albus dormait les jambes sur le ventre de Rose qui avait elle-même la tête sur les jambes de Lucy. Un peu plus loin Victoire dormait un livre contre elle, qu'elle avait dû lire à son petit frère Louis allongé à ses côtés. Fred était aux cotés de James, et les deux garçons avaient dû se livrer une belle bataille d'oreillers aux vues des plumes éparpillés à leur cotés. Enfin on pouvait voir Roxanne allongé sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de … Ron ! Ce dernier, bouche ouverte, ronflait comme un bienheureux, toujours habillé de ses vêtements de la veille, son gilet pare-balle couvrant le haut de son corps. Il se demanda où était Hermione, elle avait pourtant dû rentrer, elle aussi. Il se dit qu'elle avait dû monter directement se coucher.

Harry aurait bien aimé s'ajouter à ce tableau en prenant la petite place qui restait entre Fred et James mais avant de dormir il devait annoncer la nouvelle à Ron. Il s'avança donc vers son ami en faisant le moins de bruit possible, conscient que s'il réveillait un seul des enfants, tous les autres suivraient et par tous les dieux, merlin et morgane, il voulait éviter ça ! Il réveilla donc son ami qui l'accueillit d'un :

« -Nom d'un Hippogriffe Harry ! Pourquoi me réveilles-tu en pleine nuit ?-grogna Ron, de mauvaise humeur.

-Chut Ron ! Tu vas réveiller les enfants…- chuchota Harry

-Les enfants ! Quels enfants ! Ah oui merde !- et avec une maladresse digne de Tonks, Ron se leva tant bien que mal, en décalant Roxanne, engourdi d'avoir dormi dans une mauvaise position. »

Les deux hommes allèrent dans le bureau d'Hermione afin de pouvoir parler tranquillement :

« -Bon Harry ! Tu craches le morceau ? J'imagine que t'es pas venu là rien que pour le simple plaisir de me réveiller, quoique tu pourrais avoir quelque cotés sadiques…'fin bref… comment est MA nièce ? Attends, attends, avant de me le dire je vais chercher une bonne bouteille d'hydromel pour fêter ça. »

Et avant qu'Harry ait pu dire quoique ce soit le rouquin disparut et revint quelques instants plus tard, une bouteille et deux verres à la main :

« -C'est Hagrid qui m'a offert cette bouteille pour mes 30 ans, le connaissant elle doit être un peu forte, je vais aller doucement sur les doses !

\- Sage décision !- acquiesça son ami. »

Ron tendit un verre à Harry, en prit un et dit :

« -Bon maintenant je t'écoute, dis-moi tout !

-Et bien je t'annonce la naissance de la merveilleuse Lily Luna Potter, née à 3h48 ce matin, qui pèse 3kg200 et mesure 51 cm, elle a déjà quelque petite mèche brune et est en parfaite santé !

-Et bien félicitations Harry ! Et trinquons à la santé de ta fille ! A Lily Luna Potter !- dit solennellement Ron

-A Lily Luna Potter- continua Harry levant son verre.

Et les deux hommes dégustèrent le verre d'hydromel. Puis baillant à s'en décroché les mâchoires Harry demanda :

-Oh dis-moi Ron, je suis braiment éreinté, je peux vous emprunter un lit ?

-Bien sur vieux, ça te dérange de prendre celui de Rose ? Elle n'est pas dedans et la chambre d'amis n'est pas préparée.

-C'est parfait ! Merci Ron.

-Aucun problème ! Je vais aussi aller me coucher »

Et les deux amis montèrent l'escalier, vérifiant au passage que les enfants dormaient toujours. En arrivant là-haut, Harry s'allongea dans le lit une place de sa filleule et s'endormit comme une masse.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel, Harry émergea doucement du sommeil, se demandant où il était. Puis les évènements de la veille lui revinrent, sa fille était née ! Il regarda sa montre qui indiquait 10h du matin, il avait dormi 4h. A défaut d'être long se sommeil avait au moins eu le mérite d'être réparateur. Les enfants allaient juste commencer à se réveiller car ils avaient dû se coucher tardivement, excités d'être tous ensemble. Harry descendit donc l'escalier et rejoignit la cuisine où se trouvait Hermione qui préparait des toasts à la chaine, surement pour nourrir les bouches affamées de tous les mini Weasley qui ne tarderaient pas à venir réclamer leur dû !

Victoire et Molly étaient déjà assise à la table du petit déjeuner. Harry les salua en leurs embrassant le front. Hermione se retourna :

« -Tiens Harry ! Tu es réveillé, je n'ai pas compris ce matin quand je t'ai vu dans le lit de Rose ! Bien dormi ?

-La nuit fut courte mais peu de chose pourrait altérer mon humeur aujourd'hui ! Et toi ? Tu n'es pas au travail ?

-Non je reprends seulement dans deux jours, lui répondit la jeune femme, je commence un gros projet d'ailleurs, nous commençons à monter un dossier pour les droits des loups garous.

-Vraiment ?! Et bien tu t'attaques à quelque chose de difficile, même si les préjugés ont évolués ses dernières années, il me semble que c'est un sujet qui reste sensible… Il suffit de voir à quel point le souvenir de Greyback marque encore les esprits ! Et ça fait 12 ans qu'il est mort…

-Oui en effet, je pense que c'est une affaire qui va nous prendre beaucoup de temps et d'énergie, nous allons devoir jouer finement, mais nous avons beaucoup d'argument à notre actifs : la potion tue-loup qui a encore évoluée ces dernières années grâce à de nouvelles découvertes en potion, et les témoignages, les récits de loup garous qui pendant la guerre ont résisté, et ont combattu à nos côtés, comme Remus. Si Greyback est l'archétype du 'mauvais' loup garous, assoiffé de sang et n'obéissant qu'à ses instinct, nous pouvons divulguer l'image d'un loup-garou 'bon', qui s'est battu pour ses idéaux, 'héros de guerre'.

-C'est une idée intéressante, dit Harry- je pense que si tu arrives à convaincre les sorciers qu'il existe des bons loup garous tu peux effectivement arrivé à quelque chose.

-J'ai déjà quelques idées pour ce projet, un auteur de livre pour enfants nous a même proposé de publier un livre dans lequel il mettrait en scène un loup garou en héros, je pense qu'en effet, commencer par les enfants, qui sont le futur de notre société est un bon point de départ.

-c'est un projet ambitieux Hermione, qui va faire polémique je pense !Mais je te soutiens à 100%, je pense que tu peux réussir, tu es brillante et je sais à quel point tu peux t'acharner quand tu veux quelque chose.

-Merci Harry, dit la jeune Femme rougissante.

\- Je suis sincère Hermione !- insista son ami, puis changeant de sujet- En fait Hermione, avant que mes fils ne se réveillent et que je ne sois emporté dans les mille et une activités qui suivent toujours une naissance, vas-tu enfin me dire cette fameuse chose ? Et d'ailleurs tu remarqueras que j'ai tenu ma promesse ! Je suis venu te voir ! Acceptes-tu de me pardonner ?

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne t'en veux jamais longtemps Harry ! Je suis trop faible face à toi, même Ron sait me tenir en colère plus longtemps…

-Oui mais Ron, c'est Ron. Votre relation a toujours été basée sur des disputes, et votre mariage tient toujours depuis plus de 6 ans ! Son manque de tact ne finira jamais de t'agacer et ton assiduité au travail l'énervera toujours, enfin j'espère car si un jour ce n'est plus le cas je me demanderai sérieusement si on n'a pas fait subir un lavage de cerveau à mes meilleurs amis !

\- Je vais faire en sorte que cela n'arrive jamais alors et que mon crétin de mari ne perde jamais sa fâcheuse tendance à me pousser à bout !

-On parle de moi ?-demanda malicieusement une voix. Tiens salut les puces, continua-t-elle- en saluant ces nièces qui se levaient de table ayant fini de petit déjeuner. »

Harry et Hermione se retournèrent surpris vers Ron. Puis après qu'Hermione eut embrassé son mari, Harry dit :

« -Oui mon vieux, on parle de toi ! D'ailleurs Hermione allait me dire cette fameuse chose…

-Ah… tu ne lui a toujours pas dit chérie ? –demanda Ron à sa femme.

-Non mais je vais le faire !

Harry regarda ses deux meilleurs amis, suspicieux. Que lui cachaient ces deux-là ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Et la déclaration d'Hermione eut de quoi le surprendre :

-Je suis enceinte Harry !

Il la regarda interloqué, puis son regard se posa sur Ron qui souriait :

-C'est vrai ? Bravo tous les deux, vous méritez bien d'être parents encore une fois ! Et Rose va être ravie ! »

Heureux il serra ses meilleurs amis dans ses bras. Il savait que Ron rêvait d'avoir pleins d'enfants mais qu'Hermione restait plus réservée sur le 'pleins', mais la façon dont l'avait annoncé son amie montrait sa joie et il ne put donc que se réjouir pour eux. Un grand bruit se fit alors entendre dans le salon, ils se précipitèrent et virent alors les 10 enfants, bien réveillés lancés dans une grande bataille à coup de coussins. Le salon allait bientôt ressemblé à un champ de bataille ! Sans oublié les potentiels blessés de guerre que cela engendrerait. C'est pourquoi Hermione criant pour se faire entendre, leur ordonna d'arrêter immédiatement.

Dix têtes se tournèrent vers les trois adultes, et prirent un air penaud. Voyant son père, Albus se précipita :

« -PAPAAA ! Elle eut né ma petite sœur ? Hein ?!

-On dit pas MA petite sœur d'abord Albus, on dit NOTRE petite sœur- intervint James.

-Oui les garçons, répondit leur père attendri, elle est née pendant la nuit et elle s'appelle Lily.

\- C'est zouli Liny-dit Al'

\- LiLy , Al…-reprit son frère exaspéré- Dis papa, on peut aller la voir ? »

Les autres enfants n'avaient rien perdu de la conversation et aux paroles de James, un brouhaha retentit :

« -Moi aussi je veux y aller ! Oncle Harry s'il te plait ! »

Harry s'apprêtait à répondre quand une petite main tira sa manche, Harry se pencha vers Rose qui le regardait de ses grands yeux bruns :

« -Onc'Harry ? Moi je suis sage ! Ze peux venir, dis ? »

Harry soupira devant la bouille d'ange de sa petite filleule, elle savait jouer de ses charmes ! Se tournant vers tout le monde et déclara :

« -Je sais que tout le monde aimerait beaucoup voir Lily, mais votre tante Ginny est fatiguée et je ne peux pas tous vous emmener, mais vos parents vous emmèneront dans les prochains jours. En plus- ajouta-t-il malicieux, vous allez tous déjeuner chez Mamie Molly et Papy Arthur à midi ! »

Entendant cela ses neveux et nièces oublièrent bien vite leur idée première, un déjeuner chez leurs grands-parents valait tout l'or du monde !

« -James, Albus, vous allez prendre votre petit déjeuner, vous habiller et nous allons aller voir maman. »

Ses fils acquiescèrent et s'exécutèrent rapidement. Une fois les trois Potter prêts à partir, Harry salua Ron et Hermione :

« -Bon vous deux, encore félicitations ! Dites à tout le monde que je vous rejoins plus tard au terrier. Et n'oubliez pas de venir voir Lily !

-Bien sûr, nous viendrons cette après-midi, vers 17h, la pauvre Ginny a déjà du voir tout le monde ce matin, elle a besoin de repos !-lui assura Hermione. »

* * *

Harry marchait, un fils accroché à chaque main dans les couloirs de Ste Mangouste, les petits garçons regardaient de tous côté, peu habitués à une telle atmosphère. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la chambre qui avait été attribuée à Ginny. Il donna des consignes à ses fils en leur intimant le silence et ouvrit doucement la porte. A leur entrée, Ginny tourna la tête semblant et sourit :

« -Coucou Gin' ! Regarde qui je t'amène !-dit Harry

-Maman ! –dit Albus en voyant sa mère.

-Bonjour mes amours, c'était bien chez oncle Ron et tante Hermione ? »

Albus monta sur le lit de raconta en long et en large ce qu'il avait fait. James jusque-là était resté silencieux, tenant toujours la main de son père. Doucement il s'avança et s'arrêta devant le berceau sa sœur endormie et l'observa d'un œil critique.

« -C'est elle Lily ? –demanda-t-il à ses parents

-Oui James-répondit Harry, c'est ta petite sœur.

-Elle est toute toute petite!-dit Albus qui s'était penché vers le berceau également- Et toute rose ! C'est parce que c'est une fille ?

-Non Albus-répondit Ginny en souriant- non elle est toute rose, parce qu'elle est un tout petit bébé. »

Harry, lui s'approcha de James qui regardait toujours sa sœur silencieux :

« -Ca va James ?-lui demanda-t-il

Le petit garçon se tourna vers son père et lui dit, le visage grave :

-Elle est vraiment petite papa, il va vraiment falloir qu'on la protège, comme maman.

-Oui James, tu as raison- dit Harry s'agenouillant près de son fils- c'est notre petit trésor et nous ferons tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse et que jamais il ne lui arrive quelque chose de grave. »

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, sa pauvre fille n'était pas sortie de l'auberge avec ses deux-là derrière elle !

* * *

Une petite review? Pour souhaiter le bienvenue à Lily!

Pleins de bisous à tous et surtout bonne chance pour cette dernière semaine avant les vacances!


	6. Carpe diem

Bonjour à tous!

Bonne année tout d'abord, qu'elle soit pour vous pleine de bonne choses :)

ensuite, milles excuses pour mon retard de publication...

Merci à scpotter et Daidaiiro30 pour leur review!

Daidaiiro30: et oui, une pause fait du bien! Ce chapitre reste joyeux même si... enfin! je te laisse lire! Merci pour ta review!

Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre, tout frais, tout nouveau en exclusivité pour vous, en espérant qu'il vous plaira!

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

« _Une nouvelle menace pour le monde sorcier ? »._

La gazette du sorcier, arrivée ce matin, relatait l'attaque que les aurors avaient menée deux jours plus tôt. L'article, plutôt fidèle, faisait le buzz parmi les sorciers. Beaucoup s'interrogeaient sur ce groupe, se demandant si un jour leur société connaitrait la tranquillité…

Un homme une tasse à la main, dans sa cuisine, ne put s'empêcher de soupirer à la lecture de l'article. Les journalistes avaient encore trouvé le moyen de parler de lui et de ses sois disant exploits. L'article disait même : ' _L'aurore Potter a été mis sur l'affaire. La communauté sorcière ne peut qu'être soulagée que sa sécurité sois remise entre des mains expérimentées, car qui mieux que Harry Potter, qui rappelons-nous, nous débarrassa il y a 12 ans de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, peut gérer cette affaire ?_ ' Vraiment ! C'était vraiment lassant ce besoin incessant qu'avaient les gens de s'appuyer sur lui. Dès qu'Harry se manifestait pour un acte quelconque, les journalistes ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'analyser ses faits et gestes. A croire qu'il ne serait jamais tranquille ! Harry tourna distraitement les pages du journal avant de tomber sur un autre article qui l'exaspéra encore plus que le précédent :

 _« La famille Potter s'agrandit !_

 _Il nous a été rapporté que dans la nuit du 5 juillet, la famille Potter aurait accueilli un nouveau membre en son sein. Le célèbre Harry Potter, héro de la seconde guerre, tueur de Voldemort et auror renommé, ainsi que sa femme Ginny Potter, née Weasley et sœur du meilleure amie d'Harry, Ron Weasley qui l'a toujours assisté dans ses projets ont décidé d'agrandir leur petite famille. La grossesse de la jeune femme nous avait été cachée mais cela semble résoudre le mystère qui entoure le départ subit de la célèbre Mme Potter de l'équipe des harpies de Holyhead il y a de cela un an. En effet Ginny, malgré un talent inégalable en tant que poursuiveuse et une place dans l'équipe natinale a décidé d'arrêter sa carrière pour devenir journaliste sportive. Nombreux sorcier ont été surpris, se demandant pourquoi la jeune femme quittait sa place alors que sa carrière était à son apogée, mais à présent nous pouvons comprendre les motivations de Ginny ! Le couple Potter voulait un autre enfant ! Et il est compréhensible que Ginny soit présente au foyer familial pour s'occuper de tout ce monde._

 _La famille compte déjà deux enfants : James Sirius Potter et Albus Severus Potter. Tous deux ont des prénoms significatifs, le jeune James âgé de 7 ans porte le prénom du défunt père et du défunt parrain du survivant qui n'est autre que Sirius Black, criminel ayant passé 12 ans à Azkaban et qui a été innocenté après sa mort survenue alors qu'il combattait sa cousine, la tristement célèbre Bellatrix Lestrange. Le petit Albus, 3 ans, a la lourde charge de porter le nom du célèbre Albus Dumbledore, ancien directeur de Poudlard et ex-mentor de Harry, mais également de Severus Rogue, personnage ambiguë qui a oscillé entre deux camp durant la guerre et qui a assassiné le grand Dumbledore. Ses prénoms montrent une volonté de la part des Potter de rendre hommage à des personnes disparues durant la guerre entretenant ainsi le souvenir de celle-ci. C'est donc sans surprise que nous avons appris que les heureux parents ont nommé leur fille Lily Luna Potter. Lily était le nom de la mère de Harry qui s'est sacrifiée par amour pour son fils la nuit du 31 octobre 1981 alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an._

 _Personne n'a de doutes sur le fait que chacun des trois enfants de la famille Potter se montreront digne des noms qu'ils portent et qu'ils suivront les traces de leurs parents en devenant des exemples pour le peuple sorcier._

 _Nous souhaitons donc bienvenue à la petite Lily dans la communauté sorcière et nous adressons toutes nos félicitations à la famille Potter. »_

Quels plaies ces journalistes ! Harry avait appris à vivre avec sa célébrité et Ginny savait à quoi elle s'exposait en épousant Harry et en devenant joueuse de quidditch. Mais s'il y a une chose que Harry souhaitait à tout prix éviter, c'était que ses enfants soient eux aussi sous les projecteurs, ce n'étaient pas une vie pour eux, être toute leur vie le 'fils de ' ou la 'fille de ' ! Il se promit d'en parler avec Ginny. Maudissant encore une fois ces fouineurs et par la même occasion le monde entier, Harry alla se préparer et s'occupa de ses fils. Ginny était toujours à l'hôpital et rentrerait normalement d'ici trois jours avec Lily. Quelques autres personnes venaient lui rendre visites et aujourd'hui Harry devait aller voir Neville et Hannah qui devaient passer ainsi que Luna, qui était par ailleurs la marraine de Lily.

Ce choix bien que fort influencé par Ginny avait été totalement approuvé par son mari. Bien que lunatique ou même par certains côtés étrange Harry avait appris à beaucoup apprécier Luna dans les mois qui avaient suivis la guerre. En plus d'être une amie loyale, elle dégageait une sorte de fraicheur bienvenue dans l'atmosphère lourde du deuil, et savait à sa manière détendre l'atmosphère par une remarque totalement décalée. La jeune femme était mariée depuis quatre ans à un homme très sympathique. Neville quant à lui travaillait actuellement dans une herboristerie sur le chemin de travers et sa femme Hannah prenait petit à petit les rênes du célèbre chaudron baveur alors que Tom se faisait de plus en plus vieux. Les Potter voyaient assez régulièrement leurs amis, il n'était pas rare qu'ils se réunissent autour d'un diner pour se souvenir du temps de Poudlard ou pour discuter de toute l'actualité du monde magique.

Harry tout en préparant tout son petit monde songea à ce qu'il avait à faire dans les prochains jours. Il devait passer au ministère cette après-midi pour déclarer sa fille, voir son chef pour négocier un peu de vacances en plus, annoncer la nouvelle à ses collègues et officieusement se renseigner discrètement sur l'enquête en cours. Il devait préparer la chambre de Lily que les deux parents avaient peu pris le temps d'anticiper. Charlie, arrivait ce soir de Roumanie et étant parrain de la petite Lily, séjournait chez les Potter pendant deux semaines. Enfin Teddy, qui était actuellement en première année à Poudlard, revenait le lendemain et il était prévu qu'il passe le premier mois de vacances chez eux. En résumé Harry Potter était un homme très occupé, comme disait sa femme avec ironie !

Harry déposa donc James et Albus chez leurs grands-parents et partit à l'hôpital. Celui-ci était bien calme pour un lundi matin. Il traversa les couloirs et arriva dans la chambre de sa femme d'où s'élevaient des rires, ses amis devaient déjà être présents. En effet en entrant il vit Hannah assis dans l'unique fauteuil de la chambre, Neville sur l'accoudoir discutant avec Ginny et Luna, debout qui promenait doucement sa fille un sourire étalé sur le visage. Celle-ci en le voyant entrer dit :

« -Oh Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu sais que ta fille a encore plus de joncheruines qui lui tournent autour que toi ? J'avoue que c'est inquiétant…

-Salut Luna !- dit Harry en serrant brièvement son amie dans ses bras.- Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, après tout malgré ses bestioles il ne m'est jamais rien arrivé de fâcheux…

Quatre regards sceptiques se posèrent alors sur lui. Il reprit :

-.. oui enfin peut être pas exactement, il a dû m'arrivé deux 3 bricoles en effet- des froncements de sourcils significatifs lui répondirent.- Bon d'accord il est vrai que j'ai failli mourir une bonne dizaine de fois mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour Lily, je suis sure qu'il ne lui arrivera rien. »

Luna voulut répondre quelque chose mais Neville la prit de court.

« -Maintenant que Harry est là, il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose. »

Tous le regardèrent, l'enjoignant ainsi à poursuivre.

« -J'ai reçu hier une lettre de Poudlard, dans laquelle, le directeur, vous savez le né-moldu qui a remplacé McGonagall, Mr Jefferson, me proposait un entretien avec lui. Curieux de ce qu'il me voulait, j'y suis allé. Et il faut dire qu'il m'a énormément surpris.

-Pourquoi, que t'a –t-il dit ?-demanda Ginny curieuse.

-Il m'a proposé d'être professeur de botanique.

-C'est vrai !? –demanda Harry- Et tu as accepté bien sur ?

-Oui j'ai accepté son offre mais je vous avoue que je me demande si j'ai bien fait. Ai-je l'autorité nécessaire pour tenir une classe ? Je n'en suis pas sûr ! »

Hannah soupira, habituée du manque de confiance en lui de son mari, qui même atténué au fil des années ressortait de temps en temps.

« -Neville c'est un métier qui te correspond très bien-assura Luna

\- Crois-moi Neville-lui-le rassura Ginny- cela s'apprend. Crois-tu que McGonagall as toujours été aussi sévère ?

-Parce que tu arrives à l'imaginer autrement !? –demanda Harry- Moi pas ! Ça revient à imaginer Rogue distribuant des bonbons aux élèves de Gryffondor quand ils réussissent une potion ! »

Tous éclatèrent de rire à cette image saugrenue.

« -Mais d'ailleurs pourquoi le professeur Chourave part ?-demanda alors Ginny, reprenant sa fille qui pleurait des bras de Luna pour lui donner un biberon.

\- Elle prend sa retraite.

-Et qui va devenir directrice des Poufsouffle maintenant ? D'ailleurs qui sont les directeurs des maisons ? C'est vrai que je ne me suis jamais posé la question, car après tout Rogue est mort, Slugorn n'est plus là, d'après Teddy c'est le prof de défense qui est directeur de Serdaigle mais les autres…-dit Harry

\- Le directeur m'a dit que McGonagall est de nouveau directrice des Gryffondor depuis qu'il est directeur, chez les Serdaigle c'est le prof de défense contre les forces du mal, Mr Gort qui a repris le flambeau après Flitwick, pour les Serpentard c'est le prof de sortilège, qui est d'ailleurs un de nos anciens camarade, il était en septième quand on était en première, et c'est la prof de potion qui devient directrice de Poufsouffle cette année.

«-Ouah ça en fait du changement- dit Hannah- c'est dans ces moment-là qu'on se rend compte à quel point le temps est passé vite…

-Oui regardez nous aujourd'hui, nous sommes vieux, mariés, parents…, elle est loin l'époque où on sortait du dortoir pour aller combattre Malefoy en duel, ce que d'ailleurs je ne conseille à personne, n'est-ce pas Neville ! »

Ce dernier hocha vigoureusement la tête, se souvenant parfaitement comment cette soirée avait fini.

« -En tout cas bravo pour ta nomination, professeur Londubat !-dit Luna »

Les cinq amis continuèrent à évoquer des souvenirs de Poudlard alors que Lily passait de bras en bras sous l'œil vigilant de ses parents. Tout à coup un hibou entra par la fenêtre ouverte et se dirigea vers Harry. Il attrapa la lettre et la lut :

 _Potter,_

 _Veuillez s'il vous plait vous rendre au ministère dans les plus brefs délais._

 _Spencer_

Harry était étonné par cette lettre, que pouvait bien avoir à lui dire le chef ? Etait-ce à propos de la mission, à propos de Duddley ? Duddley ! Il avait complètement oublié son cousin ! Avec la naissance de Lily il n'avait même pas pris le temps de prendre de ses nouvelles… Il s'en voulait et se promis de le faire rapidement.

Devant l'œil interrogatif de Ginny il lui tendit la lettre qu'elle lut rapidement :

« -Vas-y chéri-lui dit-elle- ça à l'air important. »

Harry lui avait raconté la mission et Ginny s'était montrée inquiète de savoir qu'on recherchait des informations sur lui. Harry ne savait comment la rassurer, lui aussi inquiet, alors il la salua seulement d'un baiser tendre, embrassa sa fille et s'excusa auprès de ses amis. C'est anxieux et songeur qu'il se rendit au ministère, il traversait l'atrium quand une voix s'éleva :

« -Harry ? Que fais-tu là ? »

L'interpellé se retourna pour faire face à Peter, son coéquipier :

« -Convocation, et toi ? Tu es en congé non ?

-Convocation aussi.

-C'est vrai ?-demanda Harry surprit.

-Oui, je me demande ce que le chef a à nous dire… »

Les deux hommes marchèrent côte à côte jusqu'au bureau des aurors. Là-bas à leur grand surprise, ils croisèrent également Ron, John et Maeva qui avaient eux aussi été convoqués. Ils attendirent tous les cinq devant le bureau du chef qui finit par arriver la mine sombre :

« -Vous êtes tous là ? Parfait, entrez dans mon bureau. »

L'équipe s'exécuta, silencieuse.

« -Asseyez-vous cela vaudra mieux- le chef sortit sa baguette et fit apparaitre le nombre de chaise nécessaire avant de s'asseoir derrière son bureau, il avait l'air particulièrement fatigué.

-Que se passe-t-il chef ?-osa demander Maeva. De mauvaises nouvelle à propos des interrogatoires qui ont eu lieu pour la mission ? »

Le chef les regarda tour à tour et finit par prendre la parole :

« -Oui, enfin pas tout à fait. Si je vous ai fait venir tous les cinq ce matin c'est parce que je devais vous mettre au courant de ce que nous avons tous appris ce matin. Hier soir, un malheur est arrivé, une de vos collègue qui a été blessée par balle durant la mission a succombé à ses blessures, en effet les médicomages, peu au courant des dégâts que les armes moldu peuvent causer, n'avait pas remarqué l'hémorragie interne qui s'est donc aggravée jusqu'à être fatale. C'est ainsi que Lise Ackman est décédée. »

Les cinq aurores restèrent bouche bée, intégrant la nouvelle, et petit à petit la tristesse ou la colère se peignit sur les visages. Perdre une collègue était quelque chose de difficile et tous étaient affligés. Voyant qu'aucun de ses aurors ne réagissait, le chef reprit doucement :

« -Je préférais vous le dire de vive voix plutôt que par lettre, nous avons tous été choqués par la nouvelle. »

Harry fut le premier à briser le silence :

« -Et les autres qui ont été blessés par balles, y a-t-il des risques que…

\- Un médecin qualifié moldu a été appelé et s'occupe d'eux, nous en saurons plus bientôt.

Harry hocha la tête à moitié satisfait de la réponse.

-Quand a lieu l'enterrement Spencer ?-demanda alors John

-Oh j'allais oublier, il aura lieu jeudi après-midi à 15h au cimetière des sorciers de Londres. »

Ils hochèrent la tête, ils s'y rendraient bien sûr. Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps dans l'atmosphère pesante du bureau et sortirent tous un à un muet comme des tombes, et lorsq'ils passèrent devant la salle de repos, ils virent plusieurs aurores en larmes, Harry les reconnut : l'équipe de Lise. Secouant la tête pour chasser l'émotion qui le prenait, il salua ses collègues et demanda à Ron :

« -Un remontant au chaudron baveur ?

Ron acquiesça, encore un peu perdu et les deux amis se dirigèrent vers le célèbre bar des sorciers et choisirent une table à l'écart.

-Lise, Harry ! Si quelqu'un méritait de vivre c'est bien elle...

-Tous méritent de vivre- dit Harry- Mais la… disparition de Lise est dure à encaisser, elle reste pour moi la jeune aurore de ma promo qui était plutôt timide mais avec un caractère bien colérique, la chef d'équipe qui menait ses aurors avec brio et la femme qui venait diner de temps en temps à la maison… j'aimais beaucoup Lise…-dit-il d'une vois chargée d'émotion

-Je sais Harry, moi aussi je l'appréciais énormément, je ne la connaissais pas beaucoup en tant qu'auror mais je l'ai déjà rencontrée chez toi. Trente et un an, c'est bien trop jeune pour partir…

-Oh que oui…-soupira Harry- La mission s'était trop bien déroulée pour que quelque chose comme ça n'arrive pas… »

Les deux amis restèrent une bonne heure à discuter de leur amie et collègue disparue.

* * *

« -Lise ? Lise Ackman ? Non ?! Ce n'est pas possible ! –disait Ginny

-Si ma chérie, j'ai moi aussi du mal à y croire…

-C'est affreux, renchérit-elle alors qu'elle fixait des yeux son mari. »

C'était la deuxième fois en neuf ans de carrière d'auror qu'Harry perdait un collègue, la première fois il n'en était pas particulièrement proche mais cette fois, Lise avait été une amie et Ginny savait qu'Harry aurait du mal à s'en remettre, ses derniers deuils remontaient à… après la guerre. Elle fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, elle le serra dans ses bras. A sa grande surprise Harry s'agrippa à elle de toutes ses forces :

« -Tu ne partiras jamais ma Ginny, tu me le promets ?

La jeune mère caressa le dos d'Harry et dit :

-Pourquoi partirai-je, je ne risque rien ici …-dit-elle en lui caressant le dos .

-Promets le moi, s'il te plait.

-Je te le promets Harry, jamais je ne te laisserai-dit-elle sincère »

Le couple Potter resta un moment enlacé au milieu de la chambre d'hôpital de Ginny.

* * *

Toc Toc…

Harry sursauta en entendant frapper à sa porte. Il était assis depuis une heure dans le salon avec Albus et James, profitant de leur innocence enfantine pour ne pas se morfondre en pensant à la mort de Lise.

« -C'est qui Papa ? –lui demanda James

-Je ne sais pas, je vais voir.

Harry se leva pour aller vers la porte mais Dobby l'avait devancé, il eut un sourire en voyant son beau-frère Charlie qui arrivait de Roumanie, avec tous ces évènements il en avait oublié sa venue.

-Charlie ! Comment vas-tu ?- puis il ajouta un sourire au coin des lèvres- tu es venu seul ? J'aurai tant aimé rencontré cette mystérieuse Jenna ! »

Charlie lui serra la main.

« -Moi qui pensais que toi qui n'a pas la curiosité Weasley serait de mon côté…-soupira le rouquin.

\- T'en fais pas, je te laisserai tranquille, par contre ta mère est déchainée, George et Ron t'ont préparé un piège pour que tu ne puisses pas échapper aux questions que Bill et Percy seront chargés de te poser, Ginny compte faire du chantage en t'interdisant de porter ta filleule et même Victoire est dans le coup !

-Pfff… incorrigibles… ! Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette toi, que se passe-t-il ?

-Oh mauvaise nouvelle au boulot-dit Harry la mine sombre

-Ca à un rapport avec la mission dont tous les journaux parlent depuis ce matin, même en Roumanie ?

-Oui, une de mes collègues a perdu la vie la nuit dernière, suite aux blessures de la bataille.

-Oh…-dit Charlie- Je suis désolé pour toi Harry, sincèrement.

-Merci Charlie

-Oncle Charlie ! Trop content de te voir ! T'as pas amené de gragon ?

-Salut les monstres ! Et bien non je n'ai apporté ni dragon, ni petite amie, je suis bien désolé de tous vous décevoir ainsi. »

Harry rit, la présence de Charlie allait lui faire du bien. Ils passèrent une bonne soirée, Charlie raconta des histoires de dragon à James et Albus qui buvaient ses paroles, et ils parlèrent de sujets légers, allant de la naissance de Lily à la dernière invention du magasin de George. Harry eut même droit à quelques indices sur la mystérieuse Jenna non sans avoir promis de garder le secret en la présence de ses belles sœurs, neveux ou de tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un rouquin.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry, après avoir rendu visite à sa femme avec Albus et James décida d'écrire une lettre à Dudley, afin de lui proposer de lui rendre visite. En effet il s'était dit que si il lui rendait visite directement il serait peut être mal accueilli par Dudley, il préférait écrire pour lui annoncer sa venue, laissant le loisir à son cousin de refuser. Ses fils faisaient la sieste, épuisés par les jours précédents, Charlie était à l'hôpital avec Ginny, il avait donc deux bonnes heure devant lui pour écrire cette lettre. Il alla dans son bureau, prit une plume, du parchemin et réfléchit. Que devait-il dire à son cousin qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plus de 10 ans, depuis ce fameux jour où l'ordre était venu le chercher et où Dudley lui avait dit au revoir presque avec…regrets. Une fois la guerre finie, il s'était assuré que les Dursley étaient bien retournés chez eux, sains et saufs mais n'avait pas cherché à les contacter. Jusqu'à cette mission, sa famille était une page de sa vie qu'il avait tourné, sans remords, sans haine non plus. Il ne leur en voulait pas, ou du moins plus et ne pensait à eux qu'avec indifférence. Mais aujourd'hui devant son parchemin vierge il se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir écrire. Il n'avait rien en commun avec son cousin et pourtant une curiosité le tiraillait à son sujet. Il voulait savoir pourquoi on l'avait capturé et surtout pourquoi il n'avait pas répondu aux questions posées. Dudley aurait-il un peu de sympathie pour lui ?

Ratures et parchemins se succédèrent sur son bureau. Mais après une bonne heure il obtint un résultat qui le satisfaisait.

 _Dudley,_

 _Je te contacte pour la première fois depuis 12 ans et je dois te sembler bien égoïste de ne pas avoir pris de nouvelle plus tôt. Dans mon monde je suis un auror, sorte de policier et j'ai participé à la mission durant laquelle tu as été libéré._

 _Quand j'ai appris que tu avais été capturé, ainsi que ton fils, j'ai été surpris. Que pouvait avoir les sorciers contre toi ? Et puis j'ai appris que c'était pour avoir des renseignements sur moi. Et crois-moi Dudley, je suis désolé que tu ais dû subir cela à cause de moi. L'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia devaient avoir raison, je ne fais qu'apporter des problèmes._

 _Ces évènements m'ont donné envie d'avoir de tes nouvelles Dudley, c'est pourquoi je t'écris aujourd'hui. Accepterais-tu que je vienne te rendre visite la semaine prochaine ?_

 _Si tu le veux bien réponds moi en donnant ta lettre au hibou qui t'a donné la mienne et précise-moi ton adresse._

 _Cordialement_

 _Harry_

Harry attacha donc la lettre à la patte de leur Hibou, Edelweiss qui s'envola. L'homme la regarda partir en se disant que Ginny allait être fière de lui. Une fois par an environ, sa femme lui disait qu'il avait une famille quelque part et qu'un jour il serait content de pouvoir renouer avec eux. Il ne savait pas s'il en était heureux mais en tout cas il l'avait fait.

Harry regarda sa montre qui affichait 16 heures. Il se leva pour aller voir si ses fils étaient réveillés de leur sieste. Le Poudlard express arrivait à la gare de Kings cross à 17 heures et Harry ne voulait pour rien au monde louper le retour de son filleul. Sa présence lui avait manqué cette année, il s'était habitué à ce petit garçon aux cheveux bleus et au cœur tendre. Il avait bien participé à l'éducation du jeune Lupin et il n'était pas rare que celui-ci passe une semaine chez son parrain. James et Albus le considérait un peu comme leur grand frère et Ginny et Harry s'en occupait comme de leur fils. Teddy était proche de son parrain, leurs histoires étaient semblables et souvent le petit garçon venait chercher du réconfort auprès de lui.

Il monta donc à l'étage chercher les garçons, il trouva James assis dans son lit, qui semblait passionné par la lecture de son livre sur les dragons que Charlie lui avait offert la veille. Harry entra et dit :

« -James, il va bientôt être l'heure d'aller chercher Teddy. »

Un sourire s'étala sur le visage du petit garçon.

« -C'est vrai ? Il va enfin revenir ? la famille va être enfin réuni avec Papa, Maman, Albus, Lily, lui et moi !

-Oui la famille va être enfin réunie, tu as tout à fait raison ! Tu viens on va chercher Al'. »

Le petit se leva et se précipita vers la chambre de son frère. Le jeune Albus était endormi sur le tapis, ses legos magique éparpillés autour de lui. Son père sourit, son fils, très énergique, ne voulait jamais perdre une minute quand il s'agissait de jouer. Mais du haut de ses quatre ans, sa résistance était bien faible ! Il réveilla doucement Albus qui oublia sa mauvaise humeur en apprenant qu'on allait chercher Teddy.

Les trois Potter se rendirent donc à la gare de Londres en transplanant. Les petits garçons qui n'étaient jamais venu dans une gare moldue, car c'était Andromeda qui était venue chercher Teddy pour les vacances, étaient tout excités. Albus ouvrait de grands yeux en demandant à son père :

« -Papa, il est ou le train de Ploudart ? »

James en profitait pour reprendre son petit frère :

« -C'est Pouldart Albus ! »

Harry se fit une joie de leur expliquer le fonctionnement de la barrière de la voie 9 ¾ James, rationnel, ne crut d'abord pas son père. Mais les deux garçons furent tous deux émerveillés en arrivant sur le quai du Poudlard Express sans avoir été écrasés contre le mur. Quelques parents étaient déjà présents et beaucoup se retournèrent à la vue du célèbre Harry Potter sur la voie 9 ¾. Il fallait reconnaitre qu'ils n'étaient pas très discrets. Albus s'émerveillait de chaque chose qu'il voyait et James attendait impatiemment 'son grand frère'.

Apres 10 minutes d'attente, le bruit caractéristique du train à vapeur se fit entendre.

« -Vous entendez les garçons ? Le train arrive. »

Les petits tendirent le cou pour apercevoir le train. James le vit le premier :

« -Il est là ! Le premier qui voit Teddy a gagné. »

Les deux frères se mirent à scruter la foule de jeunes étudiants qui sortit du train quand il s'arrêta, tout à coup Harry dit :

« -James, Al je crois que j'ai gagné, je le vois !

-Où ça, où ça ?-demanda Albus sur la pointe des pieds »

Effectivement un garçon aux cheveux bleu électrique, assez petit, venait de sortir du train en compagnie de deux élèves. Harry lui fit de grands signes et le visage du jeune Serdaigle s'illumina quand il vit son parrain. Il se mit à marcher vers eux à grandes enjambées, sa malle derrière lui et sauta dans les bras de son parrain.

« -Tu m'as manqué Harry !

-A moi aussi Teddy ! »

Teddy se tourna ensuite vers James et Albus.

« -J'ai des tas de choses à vous raconter vous deux !-puis il ajouta plus bas-Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de choses qu'i découvrir dans ce château, c'est palpitant !

-Je t'entends Teddy !-dit son parrain. Et si tu pouvais éviter de mettre tes sordides idées maraudeuresques dans la tête de mes fils je t'en serai reconnaissant…, quand ils seront à Poudlard, tu leur diras ce que tu voudras, McGonagall sera là pour les punir, elle est habituée ! Mais moi, je ne sais pas si je tiendrai ! »

Teddy rit et se mit à raconter son année sous les remarques enthousiastes d'Albus et James. A un moment Albus dit :

« -Teddy Teddy ! Tu sais maintenant on a une petite sœur, Liny !

-Lily, Al' -reprit encore une fois James- Même qu'elle est trop jolie notre petit sœur !

-C'est vrai Harry, Ginny a eu son bébé ?

-Et oui Teddy ! Elle est née il y a deux jours, elle s'appelle Lily.

-Comme ta maman ?

-Oui comme ma maman.

-Et elle est comment ? On peut aller la voir ?

-Bien sûr qu'on va aller la voir, Ginny a hâte de ta la présenter. Elle est vraiment magnifique, elle a des cheveux bruns et de tous petits yeux bleus et verts.

-C'est génial Harry ! J'ai une nouvelle petite sœur ! Vous en avez de la chance les garçons, il va falloir bien vous en occuper. »

Harry sourit en entendant les paroles de son filleul, il était heureux que Teddy se sente comme appartenant à la famille. Le petit groupe qui avait atteint la sortie de la garde transplana alors rapidement au square Grimaurd pour déposer la malle de Teddy puis à Ste Mangouste. Ils se rendirent jusqu'à la chambre de Ginny et Teddy entra en claironnant :

« -Ginny ! Je suis content de te voir, alors où est la petite Lily ?

-Coucou mon grand- sourit Ginny, refermant le livre qu'elle lisait- regarde dans le berceau, je te présente Lily.

-Elle est encore plus petite qu'Al' quand il est né-dit le jeune Lupin en s'avançant pour enbrasser furtivement Ginny avant de se pencher sur le berceau- je peux la prendre ?

-Bien sur bonhomme, mais fait attention surtout-répondit Harry

-Promis ! »

D'une main hésitante Teddy prit le bébé dans ses bras, à son contact la petite Lily ouvrit ses yeux qu'elle fixa sur le garçon, puis les referma doucement.

« -On dirait qu'elle t'aime bien ! Elle ne pleure pas. –dit Ginny »

Un sourire s'étala sur les lèvres de Teddy qui garda encore Lily quelques instants contre lui quand James demanda :

« -Maman, je peux aussi prendre ma petite sœur moi ?

-Oh oui mon chéri, mais viens t'asseoir sur le lit ce sera plus facile. »

Le petit garçon s'assit et Harry prit Lily des bras de Teddy pour la mettre dans ceux de son fils. James avait des gestes très précautionneux et ne quittait pas sa sœur d'yeux, de peur de faire une bêtise. Harry dit alors :

« -Il faudrait faire une photo avec tout le monde vous ne croyez pas ? »

Ginny approuva d'un signe de tête et Harry trouva une infirmière qui accepta de les prendre. La famille Potter vint donc se mettre autour de James qui tenait fièrement sa sœur. Albus vint se blottir dans les bras de Ginny, alors qu'Harry, un bras autour des épaules de Teddy et sa main dans celle de sa femme se tenait debout près du lit. La jeune infirmière immortalisa la scène et une photo sortit de l'appareil. Harry la dupliqua, en donna une a Ginny, une à Teddy qui la lui demanda et en mit une dans son portefeuille.

* * *

Le jeudi arriva rapidement. L'enterrement de Lise devait avoir lieu et Ginny qui sortait en fin de matinée tenait à y aller. Ron et Rose avaient tenu a venir pour le retour de l'hôpital de Ginny, à vrai dire beaucoup de gens voulaient assister à l'arrivée à la maison de la petite Lily, comme Mme Weasley, mais Harry ayant en tête l'omniprésence de Molly lors de l'arrivée des garçons, s'était montré ferme, et avait promis à ses beaux-parents qu'ils passeraient les voir le week-end.

C'est pourquoi Harry, ses fils et Teddy se tenaient actuellement devant la porte de Ron et Hermione, attendant que quelqu'un leur ouvre. Enfin la porte s'ouvrit sur Ron, Rose à ses côtés. Alors Albus se mit à chanter sous l'œil éberlué de son oncle :

« -Maman rentre aujourd'hui, maman rentre aujourd'hui ! tralalalala !-puis il entraina avec lui sa cousine dans une petite danse de la joie.

-Euh…

-T'inquiète Ron, il est comme ça depuis ce matin, lui apprit Teddy

-Ah d'accord, je ne vais donc pas m'attarder sur la bizarrerie des Potter…

-Je crois que ça le soulage que Ginny revienne-dit Harry-ce matin il m'a expliqué qu'il adorait que je sois là mais que quand même Maman faisait mieux les toasts…

-Ahah !-rit Ron- Il a bien raison !

\- Je ne suis pas si nul que ça ! Hein les garçons. »

Mais James et Teddy lui lancèrent un regard sceptique et Harry soupira :

« -Je suis mal aimé de mes enfants…

-Pauvre Potter- renchérit Ron

-Hermione n'est pas là ? Elle au moins prendrait ma défense !

-Non elle travaille, elle est partie tôt pour s'avancer et pouvoir être présente à l'enterrement de Lise.

-Ah oui bien sûr-dit Harry, son sourire s'effaçant.

-En fait bonhomme-enchaina Ron qui ne voulait pas aborder ce sujet devant les enfants, en se tournant vers Teddy- comment était cette année à Poudlard ?

-Hyper cool ! –répondit le jeune Lupin

-Faudra que tu me raconte ! Bon on y va ? Je ne crois pas que l'une des principales qualités de ma chère petite sœur soit la patience… »

Sur cette juste remarque les deux pères récupérèrent Rose et Albus toujours déchainés et transplanèrent avec les enfants. James et Rose avec Ron, Albus et Teddy avec Harry. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le hall de l'hopital ils virent deux personnes leurs foncer dessus :

« -Mr Potter, je suis Melinda, journaliste du magazine Sorcière Hebdo, j'ai appris que votre femme et votre fille sortaient aujourd'hui de l'hôpital, serait-il possible que nous les voyions, pour avoir une petite photo ?

-Mr Potter, Lea Fight de la gazette du sorcier, voudriez-vous nous faire une déclaration officielle pour la naissance de votre fille ? Oh est-ce que ce sont vos fils avec vous et votre filleul le jeune Mr Lupin ? »

… des journalistes ! Comment faisaient-ils pour savoir tout cela, cela Harry l'ignorait. Il répondit donc simplement :

« -Mesdames, il me semble que vous savez déjà tout ce que vous devez savoir concernant la naissance de ma fille au vu des articles paru cette semaine. Je n'ai aucune déclaration à faire, j'ai par contre une demande : pourriez-vous laisser ma vie privée en paix ? Vous n'aurez aucune photo de ma fille, de mes fils ou de qui que ce soit, ou je porte plainte pour non-respect de vie privée, maintenant s'il vous plait, laissez-nous passer. »

Les journalistes, déçues, s'exécutèrent. Une fois qu'ils furent dans le couloir, Ron dit à Harry :

« -Je n'aurais pas dit mieux !

-Oh crois-moi, ce n'est pas parce que je leur ai demandé qu'elles vont lâcher l'affaire, je suis sûr qu'elles nous attendent de pieds ferme, appareil en main, prêtes à nous mitrailler. On va donc faire comme les deux autres fois précédentes…

-La métamorphose ?

-Oui, on n'abandonne pas une tactique qui marche !

-En effet. »

Ils pénétrèrent bientôt dans la chambre de Ginny. La jeune femme les attendait, sa valise prête et Lily habillée d'une barbotteuse rose. Après avoir réceptionné un Albus surexcité elle dit :

« -Vous êtes en retard !

-Désolée chérie, nous avons eu un petit contretemps…

-Oh, ils sont là ces vautours ?

-Et oui…

-c'est pas vrai-marmonna Ginny

-Harry les a envoyé sur les roses, mais ils veulent quand même voir 'Ginny Weasley, la poursuiveuse qui a abandonné le quidditch pour se soumettre à son mari et lui faire pleiiiiiins de petits Potter ! ' comme le dit si bien Sorcière Hebdo !

-Ne m'énerve pas Ron !-prévint sa sœur.

-Pourtant si ils te connaissaient un tant soit peu, ils sauraient qu'il ne faut jamais énerver la fille de Molly Weasley et que ce n'est certainement pas Harry qui se risquerait à la soumettre…-continua l'imprudent

-Ronald Weasley ! Une phrase de plus et tu vas le regretter, ne prêche pas ce que tu es incapable de faire toi-même. –menaça Ginny » »

Ron allait répliquer mais Harry les coupa :

« -Ohoh, stop ! Un à un, le match est nul, c'est la trêve ! Allez, maintenant Gin' donne-moi Lily. »

Sa femme lui donna Lily, après avoir foudroyé du regard son imbécile de frère qui souriait.

« -Merci, maintenant on va tous se métamorphoser, continua Harry, Teddy fais quelque chose de banal, tu peux te mettre en fille ? Ils auront moins de soupçons en voyant que ce ne sont pas les mêmes genres de personnes qui sortent. «

Teddy protesta quelques instants mais finit par accepter. Il changea la couleur de ses cheveux en brun et les allongea jusqu'à ses épaules. Sa bouche devint plus fine, son nez changea de forme et ses yeux devinrent bleus. Ginny changea sa robe de sorcier d'un coup de baguette. Puis chacun subit une transformation. Tous les Potter avaient désormais les cheveux châtains, et leurs yeux avaient changé de couleur, Ginny raccourcit ses cheveux. Lily, étant un bébé, resta inchangée. Ron enleva ses taches de rousseur, s'ajouta une moustache sous les rires de sa fille et teint ses cheveux d'un blond banal. Rose fut elle aussi blonde et ses yeux devinrent verts. Ron avait réussi les transformations sans trop de difficultés, en effet grâce à la formation d'aurore il avait fait des progrès considérables en métamorphose, bien utile pour le camouflage lors des missions.

Ainsi paré, le petit groupe se dirigea vers la sortie. A leur arrivée, les deux journalistes étaient toujours là, à l'affut. Elles les regardèrent suspicieusement mais ne tentèrent rien. C'est soulagé que tous reprirent leur apparence normale dans une petite rue. Alors que Ron rendait leurs apparences aux enfants, il éclata de rire :

« -C'est cool l'anonymat !

-Ça l'est quand on le garde assez longtemps Weasley-dit une voix froide.

Tout le groupe se retourna d'un coup pour faire face à un homme, baguette en main, encapuchonné.

-Qui êtes-vous ? dit Harry, serrant sa fille contre lui.

-Qui suis-je Potter ? Je pense que tu peux me qualifier d'ennemi…

\- Que nous veux-tu ?- dit Ginny

\- Je ne veux que rendre la monnaie de votre pièce…

-Et que t'avons-nous fait ?! –demanda Ginny le plus calmement possible alors qu'elle sentait les mains d'Albus agrippées à sa robe.

-Oh toi, rien ! Mais eux, ton emmerdeur de mari et ton enquiquineur de frère, eux, ils ont mis à sac des années de travail, en détruisant notre belle organisation. Seulement, nous n'étions pas présents, et aujourd'hui vous allez payer pour cet affront, vous êtes un trop grand danger pour nous, Weasley et Potter, nous allons donc vous mettre hors d'état de nuire…-dit l'homme d'une voix glaciale

-Nous ? –releva Ron

-Oui, nous en effet. «

Alors trois autres hommes apparurent au coin de la rue, eux aussi masqués.

Tandis que Ron répliquait, Harry sentant le danger, se pencha vers Teddy et lui chuchota :

« -Bonhomme, prends Lily, emmène Rose, Albus et James et partez vous cacher derrière un bâtiment, mettez-vous la dessous-lui dit-il en lui tendant sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait toujours sur lui, reflexe qui ne lui sembla pas si paranoïaque en cet instant- vas-y Teddy, courage. »

Le garçon, voyant le regard sérieux de son parrain, acquiesça, prit le bébé dans ses bras et emporta de force les trois autres. Harry les regarda partir, anxieux, vers un bâtiment plus loin et se releva alors que des sorts commençaient à fuser. Alors qu'il se retournait pour prêter main forte à Ron et Ginny, il vit un corps s'interposer entre un éclair de lumière et lui, puis s'effondrer.

* * *

Bon, euh ne me tuez pas hein?! Je suis pas méchante, juste sadique^^

Qu'en avez-vous pensé?

A la prochaine j'espère


	7. La vie est éphémère

Bonjour!

Me revoilà :)

Merci à Daidaiiro30 pour sa review!

Petite réponse: hey! merci pour ta review:D Et oui de nouveaux personnages entrent en jeux! En ce qui concerne tes suppositions, je pense que l emieux est de te laisser lire ce chapitre...riche en émotions je dirais !

Ce nouveau chapitre est court, j'en suis désolée. Mais il s'y passe beaucoup de choses...

Bon j'arrête et vous laisse découvrir qui est cette mystérieuse personne qui vient de tomber.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 6 : La vie est éphémère.

Harry se figea, regardant le corps tomber devant lui tel un une marionnette sans fils. Après ce qui lui parut une éternité il toucha enfin le sol.

Une fois encore Ron Weasley avait montré sa loyauté sans faille à son ami. Et cette fois il semblait qu'il en avait payé le prix. Un gout amer emplit la bouche de Harry, et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues sans qu'il en ai conscience.

-HARRY ! Réagis !

Il sursauta au cri de sa femme et se tourna vers elle. Ginny le regardait tout en faisait face aux 4 hommes. Son regard était plein de tristesse mais aussi de détermination, malgré les larmes silencieuses qui creusaient des sillons sur ses joues. Harry empoigna fermement sa baguette, et s'avança vers sa femme, prêt à venger son ami.

Les sorts s'enchainaient, les lumières volaient, les corps se mouvaient. Tous semblaient suivre un rythme bien particulier, mais cette danse-là était spéciale, c'était la danse de la mort. Vert, Rouge, Bleu, Noir, un arc en ciel de couleur illuminait la rue sombre du vieux quartier de Londres.

Dos à Dos les deux époux Potter semblaient dans un autre monde, plus rien ne comptait sinon survivre, survivre et venger. Venger cet homme qui avait tant compté.

Il avait été le premier ami d'Harry et aux fils des années il était devenu un frère. Il avait été sa famille, sa première famille. Les souvenirs affluaient, comme des vagues déchainées, dans l'esprit de Harry, chacun enfonçant plus profondément un pieux dans son cœur blessé.

 _Un échiquier géant 'Cavalier en E6' Ron qui tombe du cheval._

-Expelliarmus ! –Cria Harry, mais l'homme évita de justesse le sort.

' _Tu as la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café' crie Hermione à Ron_

Harry évita de peu un sortilège d'entrave et réussit à toucher son adversaire qui ne put plus utiliser son bras droit.

 _Ron qui le serre dans ses bras après la première tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers, Ron au fond du lac, Ron qui détruit l'horcruxe._

Harry fut touché à la jambe, c'était une légère coupure sans importance. Il lança alors avec rage un 'stupefix' qui toucha sa cible, un adversaire en moins, plus qu'un et il pourrait aider Ginny.

 _Ron avec un sourire béat : 'je vous annonce la naissance de ma fille Rose Emma Weasley'. Ron et Hermione s'embrassant dans la salle sur demande, en pleine bataille, Ron, Ron, Ron…._

Une autre coupure à l'épaule de Harry lui provoqua un léger grognement, puis enfin le coup de gâce, son adversaire était à terre.

' _Ron'_

Il souffle un bon coup et se tourna vers l'endroit où combat Ginny, elle avait déjà bien amoché un des hommes qui tenait difficilement debout, Harry le stupéfixia et regarda où en était sa femme.

Mais ce qu'il vit l'horrifia, du sang coulait à flots de son abdomen et elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Alors qu'elle commençait à tomber, déséquilibrée, Harry courut vers elle et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, et la posa doucement en lui promettant qu'il reviendrait bientôt.

Il n'avait pas oublié le dernier homme qui lui fit face avec un sourire narquois :

-Alors Potter, enfin seuls ? On s'est encore sacrifié pour toi ? J'espère que ta petite femme va s'en sortir…, et tes enfants ? Ils pensent être à l'abri, mais nous les retrouverons, n'aie crainte Potter !

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un MONSTRE, hurla Harry.

Et il se lança à corps perdu dans le combat, mettant toute sa rage, toute la rancœur qu'il ressentait face à cet homme. Pourquoi il se battait, il ne le savait plus. Il ne pensait qu'à la vengeance, ce mot qui fait la folie des hommes, qui les ronge à petit feu. Si l'amour est une puissant magie comme disait un grand sorcier, la haine, pendant exacte de cet amour peut être aussi dévastatrice. Harry en cet instant ne songeait qu'à vaincre. Ce qu'il réussit au bout de quelques minutes avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Alors le bruit du combat laissa place au silence, un silence froid, lugubre, pesant, le silence de la mort. Et parmi ce silence : une voix s'éleva, simple murmure :

-Harry…Harry ….

* * *

Après que son mari l'eut posé sur le sol, Ginny tenta péniblement de se relever, pressant sa main contre sa blessure, ignorant l'élargissement de celle-ci et le sang qui coulait à flot. Elle n'avait pas sa baguette, elle était un peu plus loin. La jeune femme se redressa donc sans qu'aucun des combattants ne la voit, trop occupés à leur duel, et se dirigea vers le corps de son frère, lentement. Elle souffrait mais n'en avait que faire. Enfin péniblement, elle parvint à arriver aux cotés de Ron. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui, imbibant de sang la robe neuve du rouquin et posa sa main sur le cœur de son frère, dans un signe d'adieu.

Mais à sa grande surprise, elle le sentit battre ! Faiblement certes, mais il battait. Son frère était vivant ! Ginny sentit une intense chaleur envahir son corps, elle avait eu tellement peur. Cette chaleur cependant réveilla la douleur qu'elle avait tenté d'ignorer jusque-là et Ginny voyant le sang qui s'échappait de son ventre fut prise d'une violente nausée. Dans un haut le cœur elle se pencha sur le côté et vomit. Affaiblie, en sueur, Ginny s'allongea près de son frère et lui prit la main. Et elle attendit, ne tentant même plus de maintenir sa plaie fermée. La croyance populaire dit que l'on sent la mort arrivée. En cet instant Ginny Potter était bien tentée de croire ces contes de grand-mère. Mais avant de partir elle voulait le voir, lui parler une dernière fois.

-Harry…-dit-elle faiblement

Il fallait qu'elle le voie, qu'elle lui parle pour lui dire que Ron était vivant.

-Harry….

Elle entendait en arrière-plan des bruits de combat.

-Harry… Harry

Un bruit de chute puis le silence, l'un des deux était vaincu. Ginny espérait plus que tout que ce n'était pas Harry.

-Harry… Harry-tenta –elle une dernière fois dans un murmure

Un bruit de pas, une cape, des lunettes rondes, des yeux verts. Harry.

-Gin' mon dieu, souffla-t-il en la voyant.

-Harry… Ron … il est vivant- dit-elle

Elle le vit ouvrir de grands yeux avant de poser ses mains sur le cœur du rouquin pour constater lui-même qu'il était vivant. Un faible sourire vint égayer le visage tant aimé.

-Oh j'ai eu si peur !

-Harry, redit la jeune femme vomissant de nouveau

-Ginny, toi tu ne vas pas bien, il faut que je t'emmène de toute urgence à St Mangouste, on va transplaner, je …

-Harry, c'est …trop …tard, trop de sang- dit Ginny

Harry regarda sa femme, horrifié :

-Non Ginny ! Tu ne peux pas, je suis sûr que l'on peut faire quelque chose, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, on peut forcément, ce n'est pas possible autrement…

\- Non, sectusemp…, trop longtemps

-Tu as reçu un sectusempra ?! Oh non Ginny, non non !- Harry secouait la tête. Ce sort était dévastateur. Si l'on appliquait le contre sort assez tôt, il y a avait de l'espoir, mais dans le cas de Ginny, la quantité de sang qu'elle avait perdu était bien trop importante. Dans un geste désespéré il sortit sa baguette et tenta de lui appliquer, mais il fut arrêté par Ginny.

-Re…regarde moi-demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur sa joue.

Harry s'exécuta les yeux pleins de larmes.

-Je t'…aime –lui dit-elle

-Oh moi aussi ma Ginny … mais tu m'avais promis, promis que tu ne me laisserai jamais… tu ne peux pas … partir

-Je suis…déso..lée harry- murmura Ginny

-Tu n'y peux rien mon amour, tu n'y peux rien- dit Harry en caressant ses cheveux

\- Prends-moi la main … Harry

Harry la prit et la serra de toutes ses forces, regardant impuissant sa femme qui semblait s'enfoncer dans un profond sommeil duquel elle ne se réveillerait jamais. Ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer quand dans un dernier effort elle les rouvrit et dit :

-Dis… les enfants..aime…prends…en…soin

Harry n'eut que la force d'acquiescer à ce qui furent les dernières paroles de Ginny Potter, née Weasley. Une main dans celle de son frère, l'autre dans celle de son mari, la jeune femme était maintenant partie dans un autre monde, vers d'autres horizons, elle ne souffrait plus.

Mais la mort est malheureusement bien perfide, car en enlevant des personnes de cette terre elle en laisse d'autres, qui eux doivent souffrir la perte d'un être cher. Harry Potter n'arrivait pas à accepter ce fait, il ne voulait, ne pouvait pas vivre sans Ginny, elle qui l'avait toujours soutenue. Il ne se voyait pas dire à Molly et Arthur qu'ils n'avaient plus de fille. Il ne pouvait pas annoncer à Teddy, James, Albus ou Lily qu'ils n'avaient plus de mère. Ses enfants…mais d'ailleurs où étaient les enfants ?

* * *

Un peu plus loin, derrière un bâtiment, cinq enfants étaient serrés sous une cape d'invisibilité. Teddy serrait de toutes ses forces la petite Lily qui pleurait. Albus, James et Rose étaient silencieux, renforçant l'impression de malaise de Teddy. Le jeune Lupin n'était pas stupide, il avait bien compris qu'un combat avait lieu à quelques pas de là. Il avait obéi à son parrain, pour les petits, mais lui aurait aimé être là. Bien sûr il avait conscience qu'il n'aurait servi à rien, ne sachant pas se battre, mais ici, il sentait l'angoisse monter de minute en minute.

Albus, James et Rose, s'ils l'avaient suivi sans trop de problèmes pour aller se cacher, croyant sans doute à un quelconque jeu, s'étaient montrés moins coopérant par la suite. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils devaient rester tant de temps sous une cape. Teddy avait alors mis de côté son angoisse et tout en berçant Lily qui geignait doucement il s'était mis à raconter d'une fausse voix enjouée des anecdotes de Poudlard. L'astuce avait marché et les trois petits buvaient ses paroles tout en posant des questions pour avoir des précisions. Alors Teddy racontait, répondait, tout en gardant une oreille attentive au bruit des combats qu'il distinguait un peu. Il avait le fol espoir que qu'un sorcier débarquerait pour aider Ron, Harry et Ginny, mais il savait qu'ils se trouvaient dans un quartier moldu, qui plus est dans une petite ruelle sombre, la probabilité qu'un sorcier arrive était donc très faible. Et les moldus, quasi inexistant dans cette vieille rue devaient être bien trop choqués par les sorts pour intervenir et préféraient se cacher derrière leurs rideaux.

Il racontait son premier cours de balais coupé par les remarques curieuse de James quand Lily se mit à pleurer, il tenta de la calmer du mieux qu'il put en la berçant. Mais rien n'y faisait. James, Albus et Rose regardait la petite sans rien dire.

Tout à coup Teddy n'entendit plus de bruits de combats. Alors, il osa un œil derrière le mur ou ils étaient cachés et distingua une seule silhouette agenouillée. Les autres étaient à terre. Il ne réfléchit pas, se leva et dit :

-Venez, James prends la cape, on retourne voir les parents.

Tous se levèrent, les petits, heureux de pouvoir de nouveau bouger, suivirent Teddy. En s'approchant Teddy identifia la personne agenouillée comme son parrain, il en fut soulagé. Il redoubla de vitesse, Lily pleurant toujours dans ses bras.

Harry attiré par les pleurs de sa fille se retourna alors et son visage stoppa Teddy dans son élan. Son parrain avait les joues baignées de larmes bien qu'un sourire de soulagement se soit installé à la vue des enfants. Alors Teddy, continuant d'avancer, posa son regard sur les deux silhouettes près d'Harry.

-RON ?

-Il n'est pas mort Teddy- dit son parrain d'une voix rauque.

-Mais alors pourquoi tu…

Mais son regard se posa sur Ginny, et il comprit. Alors, il regarda par-dessus son épaule, voyant les trois petits qui arrivaient, n'ayant pas réussi à suivre le rythme de Teddy. Il échangea un regard avec son parrain qui voyant ses fils arriver, prit une grande inspiration, essuya ses larmes et se leva pour se mettre devant le corps de Ginny, il ne voulait pas que les petits la voit ainsi.

-Ca va aller bonhomme ?-demanda Harry à Teddy

Celui-ci hocha douloureusement la tête.

-Papa ! On peut rentrer à la maison maintenant, dis ? On est resté trop longtemps caché-dit Albus

-Oui, mon grand ne t'en fait pas on va rentrer-rassura son père d'une voix éteinte.

-Onc'Harry ? Pourquoi mon papa il dort ?

Harry se tourna vers Rose qui regardait son père avec de grands yeux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, il va se réveiller, on va l'emmener dans un lit à l'hôpital.

-A l'hopital ? Il est malade ?

-Ils vont juste le réveiller Rosie- dis Harry d'une voix qu'il espérait rassurante.

-Elle est ou maman ?

La question de son fils ainé fut comme un pic de glace qu'on lui enfonçait dans le cœur.

-Oh mais elle est là ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive papa ! C'est du sang ?

Harry n'avait put empêcher son fils d'approcher et celui-ci ouvrit de grand yeux à la vue de sa mère :

-Papa, papa, qu'est-ce qu'elle a maman ?-ses yeux écarquillés se levèrent vers son père qui dit douloureusement en prenant son fils contre lui :

-Il va falloir être fort mon grand, je sais que tu ne comprends pas ce qui se passe mais je vais tout t'expliquer quand on sera à la maison. Pour l'instant on va emmener oncle Ron à l'hôpital, d'accord ? Tu vas faire ce que je te dirais James ? Tu me le promets ? Il faut que tu sois grand.

Le petit acquiesça face au visage sérieux de son père. Celui-ci envoya un regard reconnaissant à Teddy qui avait réussi à empêcher Albus et Rose de voir Ginny.

-Teddy, garde encore Lily quelques instants, je vais… envoyer son corps dans un endroit spécial.

Harry sortit sa baguette et prononça la formule qui permettait d'envoyer les corps dans une salle spéciale du ministère. Il avait déjà usé de cette formule pendant ses missions, mais là ce fut particulièrement difficile. Il observa le corps de Ginny disparaitre, anéanti. Puis il se tourna vers les enfants, les seuls être qui pouvait le faire tenir debout pour le moment.

-Je m'occupe de porter Ron grâce à un sort, les enfants. James donne la main à ton frère et sert ma robe, Albus donne ta main à Rose, on va transplaner. Teddy tu sers Lily bien fort dans tes bras, et fais bien attention, ne lâche pas ma robe. J'appellerai ensuite quelqu'un au ministère qui s'occupera de venir voir cela, dit-il en désignant la rue.

Les enfants s'exécutèrent et alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à transplaner à Ste Mangouste, une voix le fit sursauter :

-Tu pensais t'échapper Potter ?

Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour voir un des hommes qui avait dû se libérer du stupefix dont il était victime que déjà le sort fonçait vers lui.

-Religare !

Une intense lumière enveloppa tout le petit groupe, et avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit, ils avaient disparu.

* * *

J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déprimé!

Qu'en pensez-vous?

En tout cas merci d'avoir lu

Bizz


End file.
